


What The Hell, People?

by spaztronaut



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztronaut/pseuds/spaztronaut
Summary: Kyle's POV of the events from The Host. Kyle's not just some bully that wanted Wanda dead. He had a good reason for trying to kill her. Or so he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic ever so it holds a very special place in my heart. Kyle was the character who inspired me to write and I'll always love him for that. Anyway, I'm moving this over from FF.net. Hope you enjoy!

_It's really quiet. Where is everybody?_  I think.

It's been about a month since we left on our raid. We needed supplies. Plus, that damn parasite was getting on my nerves. Jared wouldn't let us kill it because it was in his girlfriend's body. I understand where he's coming from. If it was my girlfriend I don't think I'd be able to do it either. But I think I'd hope someone else would stand up and take care of the situation for me, just like I tried to do for Jared. But I know I'd probably put up a fight too if I could see Jodi's body standing there, right in front of me.

_Stop thinking about it, it's not Jodi,_  I tell myself. It doesn't matter, the things probably dead by now anyway. I think that's the main reason Jared went on this raid. I could of handled it without him, but I think he wanted to get away for awhile. Let nature take it's course.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I asked. I looked over at the group of raiders carrying supplies in behind me. Usually when we get back someone's there to greet us. Sometimes Jeb, sometimes one of the others. I saw Jared shrug as he continued to pile the boxes we were unloading in the area we use for storage.

That's also the place where he and Jeb were keeping the alien. I remember a few weeks back when my brother, Ian, and I along with a another man, Brandt, came down here to kill the parasite. Brandt and I held Jared back while Ian strangled it. We would have finished it right then and there if Jeb hadn't come in cocking his rifle spouting some nonsense about the one the body belongs to making the decisions. He had the nerve to ask me how I would feel if it was Jodi. That's hitting below the belt.

Besides, we weren't trying to kill Jared's girlfriend, she's gone. We were just trying to get rid of the alien parasite that's infested her body. There's a difference. I know that if I was closer to the situation I might not be able to see that difference. That's why I'm glad it's not Jodi. I know it's got to be rough on Jared.

But like I said, it's dead now anyway. Someone would have killed it by now. Maybe it was Ian. He was feeling a little guilty about strangling it last time I saw him, but he would've done what was right. He wouldn't let it hurt our friends. Which is what it wants to do. It wants to hand us all over to the Seekers and let them erase us, just like it did with Melanie. Just like they did with Jodi... and Mom and Dad...

"Kyle? Hello?" I here someone say. I was grateful to whoever pulled me out of my depressing reverie. I blinked and saw Jared staring at me with an irritated look on his face. I guess he wanted to get the bodies we had brought back inside to Doc.

We had taken two parasites this time. Doc was trying to get the aliens out, but with no success. We carried the bodies out into the main room. There was no one there. It wasn't that late that everyone would be in their rooms.

"Where is everyone?" This time it was Andy who asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the kitchen. It's a little late for dinner, but..." Jared trailed off. He had a worried expression on his face. He was thinking the same thing the rest of us were, I could tell. He was thinking what if the parasite wasn't killed? What if it got away? What if it led the Seekers back? What if...?

We were all very quiet. Each of us thinking about the loved ones we had left behind in the caves when we went on the raid. Andy had left Paige. Jared had left the kid, Jamie. He treated that kid like he was his own brother. And I had left my brother. Ian. Not that I didn't think Ian can take care of himself, but he  _is_  my brother. He's the only family I had left.

Just then Jeb came out to meet us. We all breathed a sigh of relief. He told us to get the bodies to Doc, so we hurried down the south tunnel, not wanting the buggers to wake up before we got there. That had happened once before. It wasn't something that any of us wanted to have happen again.

After dropping the bodies off with Doc and making sure they weren't going to wake up anytime soon, we all headed for the kitchen. We were hungry, or at least I was. Starving, actually. Jeb followed along with us. He didn't talk much, besides the common pleasantries. But the rest of the guys were talking so much there wasn't a want for conversation.

Then Jamie came running out and nearly knocked into Jared. I had to smirk at that. Jared just steadied him and ruffled the kid's hair with his hand. That kid had been through a lot recently. Losing his sister, then getting her body back with a parasite inside of it. I was glad he'd managed to keep a good attitude through it all.

We all continued on to the kitchen, Jamie now hooked to Jared's arm. He was asking how we were and if anything exciting happened. There wasn't much to tell, it was a fairly easy raid.

The passageways in the caves were slightly narrow, so when we reached the kitchen I was stuck in the back of the group. I saw Jared and the other raiders freeze in front of me, but I couldn't see what was going on. Some of the guys seemed confused.

I couldn't see Jared, but I heard him say, "What is the meaning of this, Jeb?" He sounded angry. Why?

"Wanda is teaching us all about the universe!" Jamie. He sounded completely oblivious to Jared's apparent anger.

" _Wanda_?" Jared snarled.

Then Paige cried out, "Andy!" She ran across the room, nearly tripping, but Andy caught her. Now I could see their faces. They looked... almost...  _guilty_?

Everyone began welcoming us home as I pushed my way through the crowd. That's when I saw it. It wasn't dead. It wasn't even tied up or anything. It was... it was... making bread!

"What the hell, people?" My voice boomed above all the commotion as I pushed further into the room.

"You're letting it tell you its lies? Have you all gone crazy? Or did it lead the Seekers here? Are you all parasites now?" I couldn't believe this. What the  _hell_  were they thinking? I would take care of this once and for all. I heard some one say my name as I moved through the crowd, but I didn't  _know_  or  _care_  who it was.

I saw Ian, who had been sitting on the counter next to that  _thing_ , get down and step in front of it. Almost like he was trying to block it from me.

"Things changed while you were gone, brother" Ian said.

I stopped moving then. I felt my jaw drop.  _What_?

"Did the Seekers come, then, Ian?" I asked. I knew that it was my brother standing in front of me and not some bug wearing his body, but what other explanation could there be?

"She's not a danger to us." He said. I wanted to hit him. What the hell did he mean 'not a danger to us'? Why was he listening to its lies? I reached for the flashlight in my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it cringe.

"Don't get in his way, Ian." It said. It actually sounded like it cared about him. Tricky bugger. I shined the light right into Ian's eyes and when they didn't reflect back I put the light away.

"So, what, then? You're not a parasite. How did it get to you?" I asked. Why was he protecting it? Why were they listening to it? I was outraged.

"Calm down, and we'll tell you all about it."

"No." Jared said. He was still in the same spot by the door. Jamie still holding onto his arm. He began moving through the crowd. The kid looked confused, but kept his grip on Jared's arm.

"I don't think anyone needs to calm down." He was clearly furious. I'd never seen him that way before. His eyes were filled with... murder. "Jeb, give me the gun."

I smirked a little. Finally someone was going to do what needed to be done. I turned to look at the bugger and saw it take a step back and away from Ian. At first I thought it was going to run, but then I saw it close its eyes. It seemed to be giving up. Why would it...?

"Don't happen to have it on me," Jeb said, answering my thought. That's why. It  _knew_  Jeb didn't have the gun. It was lying again. Making it look like it was giving up. Maybe it thought  _we_  were stupid enough to fall for it's lies too.

"Fine," Jared said coming closer, "It will be slower this way, though. It would be more humane if you found that gun fast."

"Please, Jared, let's talk." I whipped my head back around to see Ian putting himself between Jared and that thing. He looked anxious. He looked like he cared about it. Like he didn't want it hurt. I didn't like that. I thought my brother was smart enough not to let it brainwash him.

"I think there's been too much talk. Jeb left this up to me, and I've made my decision," Jared looked like he was about to lose it. The expression on his face might have almost been funny if the situation weren't so serious.

Then someone cleared their throat and Jared spun around to look at them. "What? You made the rule, Jeb," He said.

Jeb looked at him for a moment before saying, "Well, now, that's true."

Jared immediately turned on Ian. "Get out of my way, Ian"

I wasn't about to let Ian get hurt for that thing. Not seriously, anyway. If Ian didn't move I'd have to drag him away.

"Well, well, hold on a sec. If you recall the rule was whoever the body belonged to makes the decision," Jeb clarified.

"And?" Jared was now  _quite_  frustrated with Jeb. I was surprised he had managed to keep it together this long. I would have flipped already.

"Well seems to me that there's someone here who's claims just a strong as yours. Mebbe stronger," Jeb said. Every eye in the room turned towards Jamie. He looked confused and horrified. I think he was still putting it all together.

He looked up at Jared and said, "You can't, Jared. You wouldn't. Wanda's good. She's my friend! And Mel! What about Mel? You can't kill Mel! Please! You have to..." He looked sick. Poor kid, but it had to be done. That's not his sister.

"So, you can see Jamie's not in agreement. I figure he's got as much say as you do," Jeb said. I was shocked. Why would he do this? Doesn't he see what it's doing to the kid? To my brother? To everyone? Doesn't he see how dangerous this thing is? We can't just keep it around like some stray dog!

"How could you let this happen, Jeb?" Jared murmured. He was looking at Jamie. The disgust in his eyes was most definitely reserved for Jeb. The pity was for no one but Jamie.

"There is a need for some talk. Why don't you take a breather first, though? Maybe you'll be more up to conversation after a bath," Jeb said. He wasn't asking. He was telling us to leave. That guy really pissed me off sometimes.

We stood there for a minute or so. I don't think Jared wanted to lose this battle. I know I didn't. Every minute that thing was alive was a minute too long. It was only a matter of time before it escapes. Especially now that their letting it have free roam of the place!

"Kyle!" Jared yelled. He was going to do what Jeb told him to. I couldn't believe it.

_Whatever. We'll get our chance soon enough,_  I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let it hurt my friends. That's for sure. I turned to look at Ian. He was still standing in front of the bug. He didn't look anxious anymore. Now he looked mad. He was glaring at me, clearly wanting me to leave. I made a face and turned to follow Jared into the hall.

What the hell happened while we were gone? Why was Ian standing up for that thing? I mean, I get why Jamie didn't want it dead. He was just a kid and it  _was_  in his sister's body. And Jeb's just plain crazy. But  _Ian_? Whatever it had told him had obviously been enough to get him to turn his back on everything we know to be true. Enough to turn his back on  _me_. I had to stop this. I couldn't let my brother, the only person I had left in this world, the only one they weren't able to take from me, get brainwashed by that wolf in girls clothing. No, I was going to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

I ripped the red door away from the entrance to my room and threw it into the cave wall. Jared, who was walking towards his room a few feet ahead of me, turned and made a disapproving face. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. It was actually Ian's and mine. It was a small room, but we didn't have a lot of stuff. My mattress was pushed against the left wall, Ian's against the right. I sat down on my bed, but ended up back on my feet within seconds. I was frustrated. How was I supposed to just go about my normal day while one of  _them_  was in the other room?

I decided I had to get out of my room. I couldn't just sit there. I looked at the door, still laying on the ground where I had thrown it, and shook my head.

 _What the hell is wrong with everyone?_  I thought as I put the door back in it's place, over the entrance to our room, and then headed back down the tunnel towards the main room.

How could everyone else stand to have it here? I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin.  _It_  made me uncomfortable.  _It_  made me mad.

I decided to head down to Doc's. I couldn't kill that parasite. Not yet anyway, so I figured I'd try and help Doc with his. I was almost to the entrance of the hospital when I heard voices.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell it was Doc and Jeb. As I got closer, I was able to make out some of their conversation.

"...can't let them... She needs..." Jeb was saying. I guessed they were talking about the worm. I felt the anger boiling up inside of me, but I wanted to hear what they were saying so I stayed quiet.

"They aren't unreasonable. I'm sure if we sit down and discuss this like adults we'll be able to..." Doc started to say.

"Doc, listen to what your saying. 'They aren't unreasonable'? This is Kyle we're talking about!" That was Ian. He's really starting to get on my nerves.  _I_  didn't think it was unreasonable not to want the last of humanity to be destroyed by some conniving little alien.

"We're just gonna have to give 'em a chance to cool down. It's a lot to expect them to deal with. You've had weeks to come to terms with Wanda being here," said Jeb. Ian began to say something, but Jeb cut him off. "And if I remember correctly, you were a little angry that she was here, too."

"Yeah, but..." Ian trailed off, defeated. "We can't just leave her out there, unprotected."

"She asked to be alone, so that's what she gets. She's not our prisoner. If she wants to sit by herself and think things through, that's her right," Jeb said.

So the bugger was by itself somewhere. I needed to find it. It was the perfect opportunity.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me and turned to see Jared. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him by putting a finger to my lips. I motioned with my head for him to follow me away from the hospital and started back down the southern passage. Once we were out of earshot of the hospital I stopped and turned to him.

"The parasite has gone off by itself 'to think'," I made quotes with my fingers and rolled my eyes. The only reason the thing had left the protection of those fools was to try and escape.

"What are you talking about, Kyle?" Jared said. He had a wary expression on his face.

"The bug wandered off on it's own. Clearly trying to escape," I explained, rolling my eyes again. Was I the only one who was getting this? "We need to find it. Now!"

Jared seemed to think about that for a second. I hoped he wasn't getting cold feet. But then he said, "Alright, I think I know where it might be. You go back and help Doc."

I groaned at that. I wanted to make sure that thing was taken care of. I wanted to make sure...

"Kyle, go! I'll handle it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but I turned and went back to Doc's. As I got closer I could hear Ian whining about that damn bug again. Now that Jared was trying to find it I felt better, which meant I couldn't care less what the hell he was complaining about. Instead of eavesdropping outside the entrance, I just walked right in.

Ian glared at me and I narrowed my eyes right back at him. This was ridiculous and I wasn't going to put up with his crap. We stood there staring at one another for a minute. Neither of us saying a word.

I guess Jeb got fed up, because he said, "Somethin' we can help you with, Kyle?"

"No, actually, I was wondering if Doc needed any help?" I replied.

They all stared at me. Jeb raised his eyebrows. Ian rolled his eyes. But Doc smiled and said, "Thank you, Kyle. I could use some help. I'm going to get started in one moment."

"No problem," I said. Then I turned to Ian and smiled. His face must have turned five different shades of red. He marched over to where I was standing and positioned his face less than and inch away from mine. Our noses were practically touching!

"Kyle, I know what you're thinking," he said, his voice surprisingly low. I figured he was going to scream at me, but instead he kept it barely above a whisper. "I won't allow it. You're going to stay away from her."

I think my face twisted with disgust, but I heard myself laugh. "Sure, whatever, Bro," I said.

"Kyle, I mean it. I'm not going to let you or anyone hurt her," Ian retorted, louder this time.

Enough was enough. This needed to stop. "It's not a girl, Ian. It's a freaking alien. A worm, a bug, a parasite. It's..." I started to say, before being interrupted.

Jeb cleared his throat and gave us a pointed look. Then he looked over at the cots that held the bodies we had brought back. Doc was standing next to one of the cots with a scalpel in his hand. He looked at Ian and I and asked, "Do you boys think you could take this outside? I need my concentration..."

Ian grabbed my shoulder and shoved me towards the door. I would've pummeled him right then and there, but I didn't want to disturb Doc anymore. The work he was doing was important. If he could figure out how to get the aliens out of the bodies they inhabited, maybe we could still... No. It was stupid to let myself hope, but it was important work nonetheless.

When we were far enough down the passageway not to be a bother to Doc, I continued my speech, "It's not human, Ian. Do you think it would hesitate to call its little Seeker friends on you if the roles were reversed? If  _you_  were in  _its_  world?"

"She's not a Seeker, Kyle. She won't hurt us! Can't you just give her a chance?" he said, exasperated.

"You know as well as I do that you can't let your guard down around them for one second! Do you remember what happened with Mom and Dad or do you need me to remind you?" I asked.

Our parents had been taken from us. The parasites that were placed in them came back home, looking for us. They had wanted to destroy us. Turn our bodies into suits to be worn. I was twenty-one. I wasn't ready to lose both of my parents. And Ian was only nineteen. He didn't deserve to have his family stolen from him. Neither of us did. And we definitely didn't need the pain of having to see our parents, the people who were biologically programmed to love us, trying to kill us. And now he was running around with one of those damned things! Trying to make friends! What was he thinking?

"She had no part in what happened to them!" he growled.

"Maybe not her specifically, but her kind did. They came here with the soul intention of killing us. All of us. They wanted to wipe out all of humanity! And they succeeded!" I roared. What about this wasn't getting through to him?

"So you want to kill one poor, defenseless girl because her family did something terrible? She had nothing to do with it! It wasn't her who made the decision to come here and end our world," he said, the last sentence was only a whisper.

I rubbed my temple with my fingers. I wish I could just smack him around until he did what I wanted, the way I used to when we were kids. "Ian, why are you doing this?" I asked, clearly he wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say. He was too busy being all self righteous.

He wasn't expecting my question. He backed off a little. Deliberating. "She's different. She's not lying. I know it. I'm sure. I can... I can  _feel_  it," he eventually said.

And then, it clicked.

Oh. My. God.  _That's_  why he was doing this.  _That's_  why he was acting this way. He  _liked_  it. I felt pity for my brother. Sometimes you can't help who you're attracted to. And he was attracted to a worm. I mean, Melanie's body  _was_  attractive. Not really my type, but I could see the appeal.

 _Damn_ , I thought,  _Why couldn't he just hook up with a nice, normal_ human _girl?_

There were women in these caves. Attractive women. There weren't  _many_  choices, but when your dealing with the last group of humans on Earth, what more can you ask for? Instead, my schmuck of a brother had to go falling for the one girl he  _absolutely_  shouldn't. Leave it to Ian to try and reenact Romeo and Juliet with a damn bug.

"Kyle, please, can you just trust me on this?" he was asking, maybe my seemed musing had made him hopeful. Made him think I was listening to him.

"I can't do it, Ian. That thing can't stay here," I said, a little gentler now. I could see him getting upset so I spoke again before he could start ranting, "Look, I feel your pain, Bro. I really do. It's been awhile. I get that, but you know this is wrong."

Now he looked confused. "Kyle, I have no idea what your talking about," he said, shaking his head.

"Ian, it's okay to feel...lonely. But this is  _not_  the right girl..." I was cut off by a very understanding and very furious Ian.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's not what this is about!"

"Oh, really? So you've never thought about it? Not at all?" I asked and he didn't reply. He just ground his teeth together and stared at me through narrowed eyes.

I smirked and said, "Ian, what your feeling is nothing more that years of pent up..."

He cut me off again, " _Shut up_ , Kyle! Just shut up and keep away from her!" Then he stormed off back towards the hospital. He could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Crap. My brother was crushing on a worm. A  _worm_! I couldn't believe anyone could be that cruel. Even one of those parasites. Playing with a man's emotions like that was crossing a line. How was I supposed to convince him that that wasn't some innocent girl batting her eyelashes at him? How was I supposed to make him see it was a manipulative, murderous alien? Ugh! What was wrong with him? At least it's dead by now... hopefully. Jared should have found it by now. Crap. Ian was going to be pissed. I didn't want to hurt him, but this  _thing_  was going to do far more damage to him then us  _killing_  it would. He'd get over it. He'd understand. He'd forgive me. I couldn't sit back and let it mess with his head like that. Not now that I knew what was happening. I just wanted to protect my brother. I just wanted to protect everyone here. Those things don't have emotions. They don't know love and loss. The only thing  _they_  want is our planet. Our lives. Our bodies. They won't rest until every last one of us is dead. So that's why I won't rest until  _she_ is.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the South passage, back towards the hospital. I was angry. Mostly at Ian, for being so stupid, but also at the rest of them. These people, the last remaining group of humans in the  _world_ , were letting a parasite roam the halls of our home. Not really a home, even. A cave. We  _live_  in a cave.  _They_  live in our homes. Those damn aliens took everything. And these people were mad at  _me_  because I didn't want to accept this bug with open arms!

When I entered the hospital I could see Ian leaning against the wall to my right. Jeb was sitting against the wall to my left. And Doc was finishing up with the second body. There were little slivers of silver covering both of the cots  _and_  Doc. His hands were covered with silver liquid. He looked sad. No, it was more than that. He looked like he had just been made to murder someone. I suppose he was. Clearly it hadn't worked. Neither of those people were ever going to get up again. But the humans were already dead, before Doc got to them. They were killed by the aliens that were inside of them. He shouldn't take it personally, but that's the kind the of person he is. He's one of the nicest people I've ever known.

He stitched up the man's neck and then slowly walked back to his desk. While we were on the raid we had found a case of brandy. Jared had figured Doc would use it to sterilize his equipment, but I guess Doc had other plans. He grabbed a bottle and sat down, taking a swig.

Seemed Doc had finally had enough. It  _had_  to be challenging, mentally I mean, trying to discover a way to get the parasites out. If getting drunk helped make him feel better, who was I to judge. It wasn't like he did this everyday.

I heard Ian sigh as he walked towards the bodies. He looked at Jeb and then begrudgingly turned towards me. I guess he was still mad. As he awkwardly maneuvered the man Doc had just finished stitching into a sitting position, he motioned for me to get the other body. Ian threw the man over his shoulder and I did the same with the other guy. Jeb ushered us towards the smaller exit of the cave that was hidden in the hospital.

It was small and very uncomfortable, especially while dragging a dead body behind you, but we couldn't drag two corpses all the way to the main entrance. People would see. It was bad enough we had to deal with this. The rest of the people here didn't need to, as well.

We needed to bury the bodies while it was still dark. If we waited until tomorrow night, they'd start to stink. I was tired, but it would be worse if we waited.

Jeb followed us out with two shovels. Ian grabbed one and got to work. It was clear he did  _not_  want to talk to me tonight. And honestly, he was starting to piss me off again. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I thought about asking him about it. I wanted to know exactly what happened while I was away, but before I got the chance, Jared came outside with another shovel.

That wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in front of Jared. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on with Ian. It was a little embarrassing, actually. My brother had...  _feelings_... for a worm. It wasn't natural. I didn't want to have to see the stares. The disgusted looks. I didn't want  _Ian_  to have to deal with that.

And I especially didn't want to find out what Jared would do when he found out Ian was attracted to Melanie's body!  _I_ wanted to punch my brother. But I didn't want someone else to hit him. Ian never really got into fights, except with me, but that doesn't count. I'm his brother and would never seriously hurt him. But Ian and Jared were probably pretty well matched. If it came to it, I don't know who I would bet on.

I also wanted to find out what Jared had done with that thing. Had he found it? Was it dead? These were all questions I needed the answers to, but I couldn't ask him in front of Ian. As pissed as Jared would be to find out Ian had a thing for Melanie, Ian would be a thousand times worse if he found out Jared was planning on killing it. I needed to know if it was gone before I let Ian find out.

We finished burying the bodies in silence. By the time we got back inside it was already breakfast. Jeb was still sitting in the hospital with Doc, who was completely inebriated by now. He had started on his second bottle of brandy.

I was so tired. I hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. But I needed a bath first. Jared, Ian, and I were covered from head to toe in dirt. Not the purplish colored dirt that everyone who lives here was always caked in, but sandy, brown dust.

I let Ian walk ahead of me down the south tunnel. I wanted to ask Jared what had happened with the parasite. Once I knew he was far enough away I turned to Jared, who was a few feet behind me.

"So what happened? Did you find it?" I kept my voice low, just incase. Sound tends to travel in these caves.

"Yeah," Jared sighed, "I found it."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so glad that this was all over with. Some of the others would be angry, but they'd understand...eventually. That bug would have...

"I found it, but I didn't kill it," Jared continued.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Why didn't he kill it? I guess I was going to have to do this myself after all.

"I didn't kill it. Look I'll figure this out, but for right now, it stays. Got it?"

"No!" I said. I wasn't going to let that thing stay here.

"Kyle! I'm not in the mood right now. Okay," He said and then continued walking towards the main room.

I stood there for a few seconds, thinking it over. I wanted to kill it. I had to kill it. To protect everyone. But  _everyone_  seemed to want it here. What was I going to do? I needed to come up with a plan to...

I yawned and decided I'd figure it out after I got some sleep. I was so tired I didn't think I'd have any trouble falling asleep, even with that thing here. So I hurried down the hall.

I caught up to Jared in no time and began discussing the situation with Doc. He seemed relived I hadn't tried to bring our previous conversation up again.

"I feel bad for, Doc. It really takes a toll on him," I said. I was just making small talk, but I honestly did feel bad for the guy.

"I don't know why we let him keep trying. When it's over, it's over," Jared sighed.

"He really thought he had it this time. He was so sure...Oh, well. It will be worth all this if he figures it out someday," I wasn't sure he would ever figure it out, but I really hoped it was possible. I cursed myself for hoping, but when your whole world is literally taken from you, you  _have_  to hope you'll get it back someday.

"If." Jared said. "I guess it's a good thing we found that brandy. Doc's going to blow through the whole crate by nightfall at the rate he's going."

"He'll pass out soon enough. I wish Sharon would talk to him. She might be able to comfort him." I said.

"I don't think she's really speaking to him right now."

We were both quiet then. Jared knew the reason Sharon wasn't speaking to Doc as well as I did. She was mad because he had accepted the parasite. But as much as I agreed with her sentiment, I could never let someone I loved suffer like that. I know it's not her fault he's in pain, but she could help him. Doc loved her and I knew he would feel better if she were there.

Jared and I continued on to the river room to get cleaned up. By the time I was done I could barely keep my eyes open, so I headed towards my room. Jared must have been just as tired because he was following a few feet behind me.

When I reached the red and gray doors that covered the entrance to my room, I paused. Jared raised one of his eyebrows as he made his way to his own room, but he didn't ask what was wrong.

I really hoped Ian wasn't in there. I didn't want to fight right now. I was too tired. And if Ian  _was_  in there, I had a feeling there would most definitely be a fight. I still couldn't figure out how he could like that thing. I don't care if Melanie had been a freaking supermodel, that thing was still a worm. He had seen what they really looked like. He had been present almost every time Doc had attempted to take them out of their human bodies. They were disgusting. And yet, he cared for it. He didn't want it dead. I was sure that it was tricking him and I needed to find out exactly how. I needed to stop it. That way he would see the truth. I needed to talk to him about it, I just didn't want to have that conversation at this particular moment. No, at this moment, all I wanted to do was sleep.

I took a deep breath and moved the red door aside. I stepped around it and into my room and sighed in relief. Ian wasn't there. Maybe he was off somewhere with that thing. I shuddered at the thought. I really did need to talk to him about that.

I walked over to my side of the room and took my shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to my mattress. I climbed into bed and pulled the thin sheet I used as a blanket over me. It felt so nice to sleep on a real mattress after spending the past few weeks sleeping outside. I always hated going on raids. The people here had the nerve to defend that alien to me when  _I_  was the one risking  _my_  neck out there, bringing back food and supplies, keeping them safe from the bugs. That girl was the same as the rest of those things. She would show her true colors, eventually. These people would be sorry then. I fell asleep thinking about how someday soon I would be saying, "I told you so". And how, no matter how angry they would be with me, I couldn't ever let that day come.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. I looked around and noticed Ian sprawled across his mattress, like usual. The knocking came again and Ian groaned. I got up, stretching my arms and legs, and opened the door. I was surprised to see Jeb standing there. He had apparently found his gun, which was currently resting in his right hand.

"Let's go," he said, "We have some things to discuss."

"Now?" I must have been asleep for awhile, but still... Couldn't this wait til morning?

"Yup. Have your lazy rear in the game room in five minutes. And bring your brother." he added, looking past me, at Ian.

I sighed and nodded. There was no point in fighting with Jeb. You'd just end up wasting your breath and doing what he said anyway. I closed the door and turned back to see Ian staring at the place Jeb had just been, even though the door was there now. He looked up at me and scowled.

"Ian, what happened to you?" I questioned. He had wanted it dead a few weeks ago. I needed to know what this thing was telling him.

"Nothing happened to me, Kyle," he said. He sounded tired. "I just realized that it wouldn't be right to kill her. She never did anything wrong."

"Just her being here is wrong. Being on this planet is wrong. It's ours, not theirs!" I shouted.

"Kyle, she had nothing to do with them taking our planet from us. She was on another planet at the time. She just got here. You can't blame her for something..." he said, getting up.

"That's right, Ian. She was on  _another_  planet. Stealing it from whatever species lived there. She's a parasite, Ian. It's just what she is."

"Kyle, you don't know the first thing about her. She would never hurt anyone. She's a good person. She's too good a person. She'd do anything to please those around her. "

"Guess that's why you like her." I smirked.

"Oh, grow up, Kyle. It's not like that."

"So then, what is it like? What did she say to you to make you believe her?" I asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't talk about herself a whole lot. Except of course when we're bombarding her with questions about the rest of the universe," he smiled to himself.

I made a noise that probably sounded like gagging. Ian looked at me, pursing his lips. His eyebrows furrowed low over his eyes.

"She's...not what you would expect. She  _is_  good. Better than most of us, I'd say. Better than  _me_. She's been here for almost two months now and she hasn't tried to escape. And she could've, you know. She's had many opportunities. She slept in the  _storage area_  last night! Do you honestly think that she couldn't have found her way out if she had been trying?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just planning something bigger." Ian rolled his eyes at my lame attempt to argue with him. He did have a point. I had been against keeping it in the storage area in the first place. It was too close to the exit, she could have easily escaped. But she hadn't. And since there was no reason for it to want to stay here, it either couldn't figure out where the exit was or it was planning something else.

"Kyle, I understand your nervous about her, but you don't have to be."

That was it. Enough was enough. I wasn't nervous or afraid or... or... I pushed him and he tripped over his mattress, stumbling into the wall behind him. He was frustrating me. And when I get frustrated, I like to hit things.

Ian lunged for me, knocking me onto my bed. We wrestled for a few minutes before Jeb bursted through the door. When I heard him cock his gun, I immediately let go of Ian. We both got to our feet, while Jeb scolded us for being late to his meeting.

When we got to the game room, Jared was there, waiting. I saw Ian narrow his eyes in Jared's direction and couldn't help but wonder what it was about. But before I could ponder it any further, Jeb cleared his throat.

"Y'all know why we're here, so I'll get right to it. You boys aren't gonna be causing any trouble for our friend Wanda, are you?" It was a statement, not a question. Once again, he was telling us not to do something.

I looked to Jared who was shaking his head, submissively. I couldn't believe he was listening to Jeb. He knew better than that. He knew you couldn't trust those things. After all, this thing they were protecting had killed his girlfriend.

I ground my teeth and glared at Jeb. _I_ wasn't going to give in so easily. I heard Ian sigh, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Kyle, Wanda's a part of our community, now. You're going to have to accept that." he said. Jeb always kept his voice so calm and even, it made me want to throw things.

"Jeb, it's not one of us! It's dangerous!" I shouted. Why was I the only one being rational right now? I couldn't understand what was wrong with them.

"You know, I hate to do this, Kyle... But if you can't live here, peacefully, with Wanda, then I have no choice but to ask you to leave."

I stood there, frozen. I was stunned. Jeb had just picked an alien over a human. He thought  _I_  should be the one to leave? He really  _was_  crazy. I looked to Ian to confirm Jeb's craziness, but what I saw on his face made me want to be sick.

Ian was smiling. Smiling like he had just won the lottery. My own  _brother_  would choose that bug over me. I felt... I felt... Betrayal. There was no other word for it. I mean, sure, I knew Ian had a crush on it, but I'm still his brother. Hadn't he ever heard the expression about blood being thicker than water.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to stay here with that parasite, but I didn't want to leave, either. This was my home. These people were my family. Ian had turned his back on me, and that hurt, a lot, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to just leave him here to be led around by some alien freak that was clearly just using him. She'd probably figured that she needed a bodyguard if she were going to stay alive very long in these caves. And  _my_  stupid brother had been the one to walk right into her trap. I can't believe he fell for her damsel in distress act.

I took another deep breath and said, "I'll stay."

Jeb grinned. "Good, then. I expect we won't be having any more problems." he said, shaking the barrel of his gun in my direction.

I sighed and decided that now was not the right time to argue.

"Alright, I guess we're done here. You know, I think Wanda's down in the kitchen, teaching her class, if you want to go listen. It's very interesting stuff," he added, looking back and forth between me and Jared.

I shook my head and saw Jared do the same. I rolled my eyes, Jared still didn't want to be anywhere near that thing, he just didn't have the guts to stand up to Jeb.

I decided I was still tired and headed back to my room. Ian came in about twenty minutes later and we both fell asleep without saying a word to each other.

Everything went back to normal after that. At least everyone seemed to be trying to make it normal again. But things would never be normal with that thing here. Or safe, but no one wanted to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I saw the parasite around the caves. I had to think of a way to get rid of it. I didn't have the gun and knew that there would be no way to get it. Jeb would never let that rifle out of his sight. I didn't really like the thought of having to kill it with just my bare hands, I would rather use the gun, but if I had to...

The only real problem would be getting it alone. Every time I had seen it, it had been with  _someone_. It was never  _alone_! Jamie seemed to be practically escorting the thing around. Or Trudy or Heidi, Lily... Someone was  _always_  with it! It disgusted me, but they all seemed just fine having it here. Like it was just another person living here in the caves. A friend, even.

That night, sometime after dinner, everyone was filing out of the kitchen. They had been listening to that thing's lies. It had the nerve to call it a class, to say it was  _teaching_  them.

 _Brainwashing is more like it!_  I thought. I had refused to go, along with the rest of the raiders, except Andy. Paige had forced him to go and he didn't seem very happy about it. Jared had gone on a raid by himself, to get medicine for Walter. Walter had been in the hospital all day. Doc said it was cancer and that there was nothing that could be done. Jared had gone out to look for pain killers, at least then Walter wouldn't have to suffer.

I was standing in the main room, talking to a few of the guys, when I saw it walk by with Jamie. And there, on it's other side, was Ian.

It made me sick to see my brother following that thing around like a puppy. I looked at Ian and it looked like he was growling. His mouth was twisted up in anger. And then I realized I had the same look on my face. I looked down and saw that the worm was holding Jamie's hand. It was sick how it was using his feelings for his sister's body to keep itself alive. If Jamie had given Jared the go ahead, that thing would be dead already.

I was  _disgusted_  when I saw it holding Jamie's hand, but when I saw Ian deliberately take its other hand in his, I made a gagging sound. I felt like I could  _kill_  someone. I  _needed_  to kill someone. I needed to kill that bug.

I refused to let it do this. It was turning my brother and I against each other. I needed to get it alone. If I could get it alone I could kill it. I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

I was in my room when I heard someone in the hall. It was late and mostly everyone was in their rooms for the night. I was curious to see if it was Jared. Maybe he had found something for Walter.  _That was fast._ I thought as I got up and looked out into the hall.

Someone was moving the screen away from the entrance to Jared's room, but it wasn't Jared. It was  _Ian_. And he was carrying Jamie. He seemed to be having trouble moving the screen, so I walked over and pulled it out of the way for him. He turned and when he saw it was me he scowled. I shook me head and chuckled. He sure could hold a grudge. And I hadn't even done anything.  _Yet_.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he lowered Jamie to the bed.

"We were visiting Walter and the kid fell asleep."

"So  _she_  told you to take him to bed." I teased.

"Shut up, Kyle. I'm too tired to deal with you right now." He retorted.

I laughed and headed back to my room. I couldn't believe some worm had my brother whipped. It was actually kind of funny. He had always made fun of me for the way I acted around Jodi. If the circumstances were different this would of been the perfect time to get back at him for all the times he teased me. But no, Ian had to go and ruin it by falling for a parasite.

 _I swear, he can take the joy out of anything._  I thought to myself, as I laid down on my mattress, falling asleep in an even worse mood then I had been in before.

I was in the kitchen with Brandt and Aaron, the next morning. We were just finishing up with breakfast when Jeb came rushing in. He was walking directly towards us. "Kyle, come with me. Grab the binoculars." Then he turned toward the men seated next to me. "You two, start packing."

"What's going on?" Brandt asked.

"It's probably nothing, but I don't want to take any chances. There's a helicopter out there. Seems to be searching the area where you all dumped Wanda's car."

" _What_?" The word ripped out of my chest like a growl. Now we were all in danger because of that damned parasite!

"It's probably nothin', but we need to keep an eye out. Let's go, Kyle." Jeb said, his voice was too calm. It was making me angrier. "Now, you boys get packin', just in case." He told Aaron and Brandt, who nodded before heading towards the door. I grabbed a set of binoculars and Jeb and I headed for the entrance of the cave. I saw Ian coming out of the south tunnel and Jeb stopped him.

"Ian, go help Aaron and Brandt get things packed up." Jeb ordered.

"What? What's going on?" Ian was clearly confused by Jeb's demand. He looked back and forth between my face and Jeb's. In that moment, all I could see was my scared little brother. "What's happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Jeb reassured him. "Just a precaution. Now, get going. Those boys will be needin' some help."

Ian looked at me and I motioned with my head for him to go. We did need to get things packed, just in case. I would go down there and help, after checking things out.

I watched the Seeker fly around for at least an hour. She didn't seem to know what she was looking for. Like Jeb said, she was mainly staying around the area we dumped the car. Slowly sweeping out into a wider area. She would never find us. Not unless she already knew where we were or... If she was signaled by someone who knew where we were. Someone who was already here.

I turned around and grabbed Jeb by the shoulder. He was surprised by my sudden movement, but stayed calm, as usual.

"Jeb, where is the parasite?" I screamed.

"I believe  _Wanda_  is in the hospital, with Walter." He made sure I heard that "Wanda" part.

"We have to go! It might try to signal the Seeker. It may have already."

"Calm down, Kyle. Wanda would do nothing of the kind. She lives here now. This is her home, just like it is yours. She's not lookin' to escape."

"Are you that blind, you old fool?" I yelled, standing up. He might not have been going to take this seriously, but I sure as hell was. Because he was right, this was my home. And I refused to lose it to the Seekers.

"Kyle, why don't you head down and help the others finish up packing." He told me, ever so subtly pointing his rifle in my direction.

I groaned. He really was brainwashed, wasn't he? He would let that parasite kill us all. That's what would happen if we didn't stop it. I only hoped that it hadn't heard the helicopters rotor yet. If it didn't know the Seeker was out there, then I still had time to stop it from giving us all away.

I did as Jeb asked, but only he because he followed me to make sure I didn't run off to the hospital. I had come up with a plan on the way and I decided I needed to act on it as soon as possible. I knew I'd never be able to get away from Jeb, not now. He was watching me like a hawk. But Brandt would be able to. I quietly informed Brandt of what was happening and relayed my plan. I told him to go to the hospital and make sure that thing didn't get any signals out to the Seeker. I told him to secure it in whatever means necessary. He agreed and left as quickly as he could.

We finished packing things up, and everyone stayed very quiet for the rest of the day. Afraid to make too much noise and attract attention. But it turned out Jeb was right. The Seeker gave up without finding anything..

By dinner, things had calmed down. Everything was basically back to normal, but you could tell people were still a little scared by our close encounter. Ian and Jamie were in the kitchen. They had gotten a lot closer ever since the parasite showed up. They both spent so much time with it, I guess it was inevitable. I saw them joking and laughing and it kind of made me angry. If that damned worm hadn't come here that would've been Ian and I joking around. We fought, we fought a lot actually, but we were pretty close. We joked around and laughed. It was wrong that my brother wouldn't even look at me now without scowling.

It was late, and everyone had had a rough day, so we all headed to our rooms. When I got to my room, I noticed Ian didn't follow me in like he normally did.

I heard Jamie say, "But we can't let Wanda sleep there again. Not with Walter like that. It's horrible."

"She wants to be there for him. And you know Wanda." Ian said. Ugh. It made me sick how he said her name. I could  _hear_  the big stupid grin on his face.

"So your gonna sleep in here tonight, then? Make sure I don't make a break for the hospital?" Jamie laughed.

"If that's what it takes. Wanda doesn't want you anywhere near that place."

"I know. I just feel bad, leaving her there all by herself." Jamie said. And then it hit me. It was alone. This was it. I was going to get my chance.

I heard Ian say, "I know, kid, I know," before I took off down the hall.

I ran down the south tunnel. When I came to the entrance of the hospital, I slowed. I listened carefully, but all I heard was Doc's snoring. I peeked around the corner and saw it. It was just lying there on a cot next to Walter's. What was it doing? Walter was dying. What was it trying to do?  _Maybe it's trying to seem compassionate_ , I guessed, although I couldn't figure out why.

I waited a long time for Doc to fall asleep. And then I waited longer. If Doc woke up while I was... Well, he wouldn't be too happy about it. I needed to get it out of the hospital. Away from Doc. I was planning on walking in and grabbing it when I heard a strange scraping sound coming from the far side of the room. Someone was coming in through the small entrance.

 _Jared._  I thought.  _Great._  I stayed quiet, not wanting him to notice me creeping around in the dark tunnel. I watched him come in through the small hole. When he saw the parasite, lying next to Walter, holding his hand, Jared froze. He was very quiet for a long time and she didn't seem to notice he was there, even though she was awake. I could tell because she never stopped talking to Walter.

When Jared finally spoke it was to Doc. He had crossed the room and was shaking Doc awake. When the parasite heard his voice it jumped up, looking around. Walter started screaming, but when she took his hand he settled down. I couldn't figure it out. Walter was clearly disoriented, and for whatever reason he thought she was his wife. But why was she  _going along_  with it? It was horrible. I had been jumping out of my skin listening to his moans  _from the tunnel_ , but she was  _in there_ , holding his hand. Were the aliens really that cruel? Did she enjoy his suffering? It seemed like she actually cared about him. But that couldn't be it. Those things didn't have  _hearts_. Not their own hearts, anyway.

Jared proceeded to explain that he found some morphine for Walt and how there was enough to put him out of his misery.  _It_  didn't seem to like that idea. Maybe it was worried that euthanizing Walter meant the Seekers would have one less body when they found us. I don't know. I was sick of trying to figure out its plan. But it  _did_  have a plan. That was the one thing I knew for certain.

Doc told her to take a break and get something to eat. He said he wouldn't do anything until she got back. It agreed and headed out into the hall. I pressed up against the wall and held my breath. I didn't want it to alert Jared and Doc. They would stop me before I got my chance.

I followed her through the caves. She went to Jared's room, where Ian and Jamie were asleep. I wondered if she would wake them, but then she came back out with some clothes and I realized she was planning on taking a bath.

 _Perfect._  I thought, no one would be in there this early. I followed her all the way to the bathing pool. I could hear it in the dark room. I could hear the movement of the water. I waited until I heard it getting dressed, by then it was beginning to get light outside, and I knew I couldn't wait anymore.

I realized I was actually going to do this. I was going to  _kill_  this girl. I had never actually killed anyone before. Beaten them to a pulp, yes. But  _killed_. I wasn't so sure I could do this anymore. And then Ian's face popped into my head. I remembered how he had looked yesterday morning, and how he had looked  _everyday_  before Jeb found us.

After our parents were taken, after they came back for us, Ian was so scared. He tried to hide it from me. Really hard he tried, but I could tell. I could see the fear in his eyes. He was petrified the Seekers would get us. We had lost everyone. All we had was each other, and I swore to myself I would never let those things get him.

When we came to the caves, he didn't seem so scared anymore. We had a home, now. We weren't constantly on the run. It felt like we had regained some control over our lives. That's how I felt anyway. Being in the caves, with so many others, made me feel safer then when it was just the two of us. It really was  _home_. We never talked about it, but I was pretty sure he felt the same way, because I hadn't seen that fear in his face since coming here.

I didn't want to lose my home. And I knew I would never let my brother's home be taken from him. Not again. I never wanted to have to see that fear flash in my brother's eyes. I  _had_  to kill it. For him. For Ian. Even if he hated me for it. I was going to kill that thing. I was going to kill it.  _Right now._  I thought, stepping out of the shadows, towards the bathing room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapters a little short, but the next chapter will be longer. I have a lot of ideas for what's going to happen. :)**

I walked towards the black bathing room. I could hear it in there. It had no idea what was coming. It was getting brighter in the river room. And that meant everyone would be up soon. I had to hurry.

"Knock, knock," I said, keeping my voice low, to avoid unwanted attention.

"Good morning, Ian. I'm just done. Did you sleep well?" It thought I was Ian. Ha. Ian and I always did sound similar, I guess.

"Ian's still sleeping. I'm sure that won't last forever, though, so we'd best get on with this." I corrected. It didn't say anything in response. It knew exactly why I was here and it knew better than to try to lie its way out of this. It knew I wouldn't be fooled.

I knew it wouldn't just come strolling out to meet me, so I stood by the entrance, listening carefully. I couldn't see it in the blackness of the room. It wasn't making any noise, either, so I couldn't tell where it was.

There was a sound, a splash, in the stream in the back of the dark room. Was it moving into the latrine room? I waited, listening for another noise. Another clue.

 _The damned river is so loud_ , I complained,  _I can't hear anything else!_  This was going to take forever. It was never going to come out and if I waited any longer someone would find us in here. I had to do something, now!

I took a step into the black cavern and stopped. I still didn't know where it was. If I started searching, it might be able to sneak out behind me. Then it slipped up. I heard a loud noise in the back, by the entrance to the latrine.  _It must be trying to hide back there_ , I guessed.

I started quietly towards the stream. I didn't want to let it know that I knew where it was. I stepped into the stream and it made a splashing sound.  _Crap, now it knows where I am_ , I thought.

I heard footsteps, only they weren't in the latrine, where they should be. They were  _behind_  me. By the exit. I whipped around and jumped into the bathing pool. It was the fastest way across the room and I'd come this close, I wasn't letting that parasite get away from me now!

I reached out and grabbed her. I caught hold of her leg, but my fingers slipped down to her ankle. She pulled away from my grip and my fingers slipped again, this time to her shoe, which came off in my hand. I tossed it aside and grabbed for her ankle again, but she jerked it away.

She was running forward, to the exit. I couldn't let it get away! She was very fast. Faster than I would have thought. I was right behind her, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to her. I couldn't reach her. There was a rock on the ground in front of me. I stopped and threw it at her legs. If I could trip her, I could catch up.

The rock hit her in the right leg causing it to give out underneath her. She spun around and landed on her back. In that second, I was on top of her. Her head flew back and hit the floor. Hard.

She screamed and I covered her mouth with my hand.  _No way!_  I thought.  _You're not getting away from me now!_  I rolled us over to the smaller river. I thought it would be the easiest and most humane way. Without the gun, that is. I once heard drowning was like going to sleep. I shoved her face into the water and she started flailing around uncontrollably.

I expected this. No one would just willingly drown, but it was still annoying. It kicked and squirmed until it managed to get its face out of the water. I tried pushing her back down, but it didn't work. Somehow it had managed to maneuver itself back from the stream just enough to get its mouth out of the water.

"Enough!" I shouted. I was done with these games. No more running, no more fighting. She was going in the river. It would be gone forever. And no one would ever know what happened. Maybe I'd even get to stay here. They might be suspicious, but they'd never be able to prove anything.

I stood up and she tried to crawl away. "Oh, no, you  _don't_!" I said, teeth clenched. Grabbing its wrist, I pulled it up off the floor. I don't think it could stand on its own, because she sort of collapsed into me. I used this to my advantage and pulled it up into my side. Carrying it with one hand and restraining its wrists with the other. It kicked, trying to break my hold, but I was stronger than she was.

"Let's get this over with." I wanted to be done with it. I wanted things to be normal again. Or at least as normal as they ever would be. I carried it to the hot river that ran under these caves.

"No, no!" It was crying. It was trying to wriggle out of my hold again, but it wasn't working. I was going to win. It managed to hook its leg on one of the stone columns. One swift jerk and it came free, but my grip loosened just enough for it to wrap its legs around me.

"Get  _off_  me, you -" I struggled to get her lose, but she managed to get one of her hands into my hair.  
I punched her in the ribs, as hard as I could. If I could just get her lose this would be over. But instead of letting go like I thought she would, she reached up and grabbed my hair with her other hand.

I tried grabbing her waist and pulling her off of me, but it was no use. I was just causing her to pull my hair out. But I wasn't going to give up, I was determined, so I pulled harder. Anger swept through me. I wanted it dead, but it wouldn't let me kill it. It was fighting. I had to get it off of me.

I jumped up, hoping the impact would knock its legs loose. I had gotten its leg pretty good before.  _Please, work_ , I sighed. I came down and her legs fell loose, just like I had wanted. But before I could do anything about it, I heard a loud cracking sound and the cave rumbled.

 _The floor_ , I thought. I must have cracked it when I jumped. I gasped and tried to jump back, away from the steaming river. I still had the bug in my arms and our weight must have been too much, because the floor gave way underneath my feet. I felt myself falling backwards and then everything went black.

 _The floor is cracking. I have to get out of here. I have to..._  Water rushed over my face. Did I fall into the river? I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the river. I was in the hospital. Where was the parasite? I remembered it falling down with me.  _Maybe it fell into the river_ , I hoped.

"What happened? Where did it go? The floor...is moving..." I said, looking around the room. The motion made my head hurt.  _Must have hit it pretty hard_ , I figured.

I heard someone say, "You're safe. Don't be afraid." Jared was standing near my cot, but he wasn't talking to me. Behind him, laying on a cot, was that damned worm! She just didn't want to die.

"Aw, hell!" I groaned, "It didn't fall!" I guess I just didn't have that kind of luck. The last thing I saw was Jared's fist flying towards my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ugh, my head..._  It hurt so much, I couldn't think straight. Slowly, I tried opening my eyes. My right eye hurt. A lot. It felt swollen.

"...if we're going to take her outside..." Someone was saying. I couldn't tell who it was and I didn't really care.

"She would never..." That was Ian, but he was interrupted by Jared.

"Look, Ian, Doc already put her under so what are we arguing about?"

He sighed. I guess whatever they were fighting about, Jared was winning. "Fine. Will she wake up in time?"

"She should wake up in a little while. I didn't give her that much morphine. It will still a bit before they're done out there, anyway." Doc assured him.

"Okay." Ian said.

I tried to sit up. My head spun from the sudden motion. "Oh, that was a bad idea." I muttered to myself, taking my head in my hand.

"What the  _hell_  is wrong with you!" Ian screamed. Did he have to start in on me right away? I knew he was not going to be happy with me, but I was injured.

He didn't wait for me to reply before continuing. "I can't believe you would do  _that_! I told you to leave her alone! Didn't I? Did you even listen to anything I said to you? Or are you too stupid to understand simple commands?"

"Ian,  _shut up_!" I yelled, pressing my index finger to my temple. He was making my headache even worse.

"You're lucky I haven't killed you already! She saved your life, you know. She risked  _her life_  to save yours, you worthless piece of trash! I should have let you fall into the river. After what you did, you don't deserve to live!" I could see the rage in his eyes. He was very angry with me. I had never seen him that angry before. It shocked me. And what did he mean  _she saved me_?

"What happened? In the river room... with the floor?" I asked. I needed to know what he was talking about. I couldn't remember anything. The floor was crumbling and then there was nothing.

"I don't  _know_ , Kyle! How about you tell us?" Ian was still screaming. I looked around the room for the first time. Jared was standing behind Ian. He also looked angry, but it was nothing compared to Ian. Doc was standing beside the cot the parasite was sleeping on. Apparently that's what they had been talking about. Doc must have drugged it. Jeb was also there, leaning against the wall by the entrance. His gun swung over his shoulder.

I looked back to Ian. "The last thing I remember is the floor cracking."

"After you tried to kill her!" He accused. I  _had_  tried to kill her. And it didn't work. That damned bug just wouldn't die. Now I was getting angry.

"Ian, I have had enough of your..." I growled, but Jeb stopped me.

"Look here, you two, I don't need any more attempted murders in my home. You understand me?" He said, pointing at us with his gun. We both nodded, and he continued, "Kyle, there is going to be a tribunal. We'll have to decide what to do with you. Until then you'll be staying here with Doc, ya hear?"

I nodded in acceptance. I knew what the consequences were for my actions. Jeb had made it clear. I would either be kicked out or killed. They would vote on what to do, whether or not they could trust me to survive on my own. Whether or not I could evade the Seekers and keep their secret safe. I hoped they would just make me leave the caves. They might vote for me to stay, but the rage in my brother's eyes was enough to convince me that he might not see that as an option.

Ian turned to look at the parasite then. His face softened, but I could still see the anger there. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen across its forehead and left his hand on her cheek.

My head started aching again. I put my hand to my forehead and groaned. It wasn't just the head wound that was causing my head to hurt. It was this whole stupid situation. Why did that parasite have to come here? Why did my brother have to  _like_  it... Why did it save me? That was the real question. The only one that seemed to matter. Why did she save me? Obviously it could've just let me fall. No one would've known what had happened. Or she could have told them the truth. She didn't have to save me.

I laid my head back on the cot and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. It was bugging me. Why would it do something like that? So I just laid there thinking for a while.

"What time is it?" I asked. I didn't know who was still in the room. While I was lying there, I had heard people leaving, but I hadn't bothered looking to see who it was.

"It's late. You were passed out almost the whole day. The sun set a little while ago. Aaron, Brandt, and Wes are outside digging a grave for Walter." Doc's voice was sad. I opened my eyes and saw that he was the only one left in the room.

The corners of my mouth turned down into a frown. I had forgotten all about Walter.  _Poor guy_ , I thought. I was never really close to him, but in this place you couldn't help but think of these people as family.

I was surprised that I had slept the whole day. I decided to ask Doc about it. "Is my head very bad? I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's just a bump really. No concussion or anything."

"Then why was I out all day?"

"Uh... Well... You did wake up a few times. You don't remember?" I shook my head and he explained. "Jared punched you, do you remember that?"

I did remember Jared hitting me. I nodded.

"You woke up one other time. Well, you weren't really awake. You began to stir, is more like it." He paused and I raised my eyebrows, but winced at the pain this caused me. "Ian hit you, too. I didn't have a chance to stop him. Let me take a look at your eye."

I laughed to myself.  _Ian_ would _hit me when I was unconscious. It's the only time he has a chance against me_ , I thought. "No. I'm fine, Doc."

"Fine." He said. He gave up easier then I thought he would. He must have been mad at me, too.

"Doc, what happened with the parasite?" I couldn't help it. I had to know what it was telling them. What it was planning. I couldn't think of a single reason why it would need to keep me alive. It knew it would be safer if I was dead.

I'd never seen Doc angry before. I'm not even sure he had ever  _been_  this angry before in his whole life. But he was angry now. His mouth was turned up into a snarl and his voice was cold as ice when he spoke. "Kyle, you should really keep quiet now."

"Please. I just want to know what it did?"

"What  _Wanda did_  was save your life. She pulled you away from the river. She kept you from falling until Ian found you."

" _Why?_ "

"I don't know, Kyle. You probably didn't deserve it. I know you never thought that she belonged here, but..."

"I did what I thought was necessary. What I still think should be done. But I don't understand why she would save me. It doesn't make sense." I groaned. Now I was letting this thing get to me, too. I couldn't believe it. Maybe that's what it wanted.  _No. That doesn't make any sense, either_ , I thought. What was her game plan?

I'm not the kind of guy that asks for help, or even accepts help for that matter. I hate owing people things. And this was a big thing to owe. My enemy saved me. Saved me from the same death I had planned for her. Ever since Ian had said that she saved me, I had had a gnawing feeling in my chest. I decided I had to ignore it. She was the  _enemy_  for crying out loud. I was right in my actions. She couldn't stay. She wasn't human. So why do I now owe my life to this alien? I  _was_  right, wasn't I?


	8. Chapter 8

It really bugged me. Knowing that the parasite saved my life. I hated it, but I felt...  _gratitude_  towards it. Every time I thought about it I would get confused, so I decided it was best not to think about it.

It was almost midnight by the time the guys were finished digging a grave for Walter. Ian and Jeb wanted to take  _it_  outside with us. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who had a problem with that. This time, at least.

Apparently, Jared and Doc had agreed to knock it out before bringing it outside. They still had some morphine left and said they would make sure she was unconscious while they were bringing her in and out. Everyone agreed that that was acceptable. I still wasn't sure, but when I tried to argue everyone got mad. I felt it was best to keep my mouth shut, considering the trouble I was already in.

The funeral went smoothly. Everyone said their final goodbyes to Walter. He was a nice old guy and I was going to miss him. But at the same time I was happy for him. He had won, beat the aliens at their own game. He lived and died human. He didn't have to live in this hell anymore. Walter got to move on and I really hoped, for all of our sakes, that he was in a better place.

After the funeral, I was escorted back to the hospital, not that I was going anywhere else. I slept for a while, but my thoughts kept waking me. My dreams were filled with rushing black waters. Every time I closed my eyes, she would save me from what should have been my watery tomb.

It was almost daybreak by the time I decide what I needed to do. They were going to hold a tribunal to decide my fate. I was okay with that. I had known what would happen when I made my decision. But I couldn't ignore the debt I owed to the parasite. She saved me and I owed her for it. I wasn't going to let that debt go unpaid, but there was only one thing I could give her. Her life. I could leave her be and let her have her life. When I decided I would give her that, I felt better. Well, the gnawing stopped, at least.

Jeb and Jared came to get me at first light. Together with Doc they walked me to the game room. Jared and Doc stood on either side of me...like sentries. It didn't take long for the room to fill up. I saw the faces even though I didn't want to. Some were sympathetic, some were angry, but most looked scared.  _They_ didn't like the idea of kicking me out, but I knew what the only other option was and  _I_  didn't like it. I really didn't want to die, especially because of that damned bug.

I was angry, but not quite as much as before. I had made my decision and I wasn't going to go back on it. She would live, even if I couldn't.

I wondered what Ian was thinking about. I hadn't seen him yet. Was he still mad? As mad as he was the other day? Would he vote for them to kill me? Yesterday, looking into his eyes, I would have said absolutely. But now? I didn't want him to be mad. Not if this was it. Not if I was going to die later, or be sent away.

I did this for  _him_! The only reason I was even in this position was because I couldn't stand by and watch him be fooled by that thing! How could he choose that thing over his own flesh and blood? How could he...

I could feel my face getting red. I was mad. Mad at Ian, mad at the parasite. I wished I had succeeded in my plan. If I had, I wouldn't have had to deal with any of this.

I managed to calm myself down, just in time for the tribunal to begin. Aaron informed us that everyone, besides Lucina and the kids, was there. After that it didn't take long for Jeb to get started.

"Okay, then. Here's how it's gonna work. Straight-up majority vote. As usual, I'll make my own decision if I have a problem with the majority, 'cause this is..."

"My house," A number of people finished for him. A few laughed, but it just annoyed me. This was serious. This was my life we were talking about.

"Who's speaking against Kyle?" Jeb asked. I was waiting for the bug to stand up. I had decided to let her live, but I didn't trust her. I still thought that this could be part of her plan. Trying to turn us all against each other. But she wasn't the one who stood.

"This is simple enough," Ian said. Maybe I should've been shocked that my brother was testifying against me, but I wasn't. I should've known it would be him. "My brother was warned. He was not in any doubt about Jeb's ruling on this. Wanda is one of our community - the same rules and protections apply to her as to any of us. Jeb told Kyle point-blank that if he couldn't live with her here, he should move on. Kyle decided to stay. He knew then and he knows now the penalty for murder in this place."

 _He can be such a drama queen. I didn't actually kill it_ , was what I wanted to say, but I settled for, "It's still alive."

"Which is why I'm not asking for your death. But you can't live here anymore. Not if your a murderer at heart." Those last words were hard to hear. He thought of me as a murderer. But it wasn't a human. I wasn't killing a person. I didn't think I was wrong, but staring at Ian now, almost made me wonder. Was she really just some poor defenseless girl? Or was she a Seeker? Did she have a master plan? Or did she really just want to be left alone?  _No_ , I affirmed,  _I was right_. She would turn us all in if she had the chance. I was right. I  _was_.

Brandt began the protesting. "He could get caught and we'd have no idea. He'll lead them back here, and we'd have no warning."

"They'll never get me alive," I spit, staring at Brandt. I would never let myself be caught. Ever.

An angry murmur went through the crowd. Brandt had said what they were all thinking.

"Then it's a death sentence after all," Someone said. And I wanted to cringe at their words, but I kept myself steady. Andy said, "You can't guarantee that."

"One at a time," Jeb said, angry because they were speaking at the same time.

"I've survived on the outside before." I was angry that they didn't think I could take care of myself. Ian and I had survived almost four and a half years on our own. I knew what I was doing.

"It's a risk," said another angry voice.

"What did Kyle do wrong? Nothing," said another. I was slightly proud of whoever said that, but I couldn't tell the voices apart anymore. I was waiting for the vote. I wanted this to be over, one way or another.

"My rules," Jeb hissed.

"She's not one of us."

"Hey!" Jared screamed. I wasn't sure if he would say anything about it. I sort of figured he would just wait and see what happened. But I never, in a million years, would have thought he would freak out like he did. "Wanda's not on trial here! Does someone have a concrete complaint against her-against Wanda herself? Then ask for another tribunal. But we all know she hasn't harmed anyone here. In fact, she saved his life. Just seconds after he tried to throw her into the river, she risked her own life to save him from the same painful death. She had to know that if she let him fall she would be safer here. She saved him anyway. Would any of you have done the same-rescue your enemy?"

I had been mad, before. Especially, when they were talking about me getting caught and leading the Seekers back. But the second the words were out of Jared's mouth, all of the anger rushed right out of me. I felt like he had hit me. Even though I had decided to let her live, when he said it out loud it didn't feel like enough. Not when I wasn't even going to be around for it to matter.

"He tried to kill her, and yet will she even speak against him?" Then he held his hand out towards her. "Will you speak against him, Wanda?"

I didn't look up at her, but I could tell she was a little shocked. It took her a few seconds before she could say anything. "This is all just a misunderstanding. We both fell when the floor caved in. Nothing else happened."

 _What?_  Why didn't it tell them what happened? Why was it lying? It's not like it was hard to hear the lie in its voice. I could hear Ian laughing from his spot in the back. Everyone knew what I did. What I tried to do. Why not just tell them and let them kick me out or shoot me?

"You see," Jared continued, "She even tries to lie in his defense."

" _Tries_  being the operative word," Ian snorted.

"Who says it's lying?" Maggie protested, as she came to stand near me. "Who can prove that? Who can prove that it's not the truth that sounds so false on its lips?"

Jeb started to say something, but Maggie cut him off, "Shut up, Jebediah-I'm speaking. There is no reason for us to be here. No human was attacked. The insidious trespasser offers no complaint. This is a waste of all our time."

"I second that!" Sharon said, agreeing with her mother.

"We can't house a murderer-and just wait around for him to be successful!" Trudy argued. I kept my head down through all of this. I couldn't look up. They were looking at me. I could feel it. I didn't want them to think of me as a murderer. I didn't get any pleasure out of trying to kill it. I only did it to protect them.

" _Murder_  is a subjective term. I only consider it murder when something human is killed." Maggie said.

" _Human_  is a subjective term as well, Magnolia." Jared shot back. "I thought the definition embraced  _some_  compassion, some little bit of mercy."

"Let's vote. Raise your hand if you think Kyle should be allowed to stay here, without penalty for the... misunderstanding." Sharon said, effectively stopping their fight.

"Ten... fifteen... twenty... twenty-three... Okay, that's a clear majority." Jeb counted. I was slightly relived, but Jeb hadn't made the final decision yet.

"Okay," Jeb said, and I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look up. "Okay, I'm inclined to go with the majority on this."

"Jeb-" Both Ian and Jared said at the same time. They wanted me to leave. My own brother never wanted to see me again. But no matter what my motives were, I brought his hatred upon myself. I would make it up to him, now that I was staying. And since I had already made up my mind to leave his...  _her_  alone, I figured it would be that much easier for him to forgive me.

"My house, my rules. Never forget that," Jeb said to all of us. "So you listen to me, Kyle. And you'd better listen, too, I think, Magnolia. Anyone who tries to hurt Wanda again will not get a tribunal, they will get a burial."

I nodded, but still kept my eyes on the ground.

"Tribunal's over. Who's up for a game?" Jeb asked.

Jeb really was one crazy old guy. After everything that has happened the past couple of days, he decides he wants to play soccer. The room was buzzing with excitement now. It was a nice change from the anger and tension that had filled the same space not even five minutes before.

We had gotten a new soccer ball while on our raid. I accidentally popped the last one.

"Take it easy on the ball this time," Aaron said, offering me his hand.

"The last ball was weak. Structurally deficient." I smirked, taking his hand and getting to my feet.

Then we divided up into teams like nothing ever happened. Honestly, once I got up and started stretching it  _was_  like nothing had happened. I felt better. I was alive and allowed to stay here, in my home. The parasite was still here but ever since I decided to leave her be, she didn't bothered me the same way. I didn't trust her. Not even a little. But she saved my life and that's not something that can be easily forgotten.

We played for a while, until some of the girls came in with breakfast. It was late in the morning and I was starving, but when I got to the box that was supposed to be filled with granola bars, there weren't any left.

"Where's all the food?" I complained, looking around the room to see who had taken more then their fair share.

"Here," Jared called out, whipping granola bars at me. I caught them and then went over to see if he had any more. Then I noticed that Ian was there too, along with the alien.

"Here. Now go," Ian said, shoving a handful of the bars at me. He didn't look at me. I was going to have to do something about that. The longer he stayed mad, the worse it would be. I decided the best thing to do would be to tell her I'd leave her alone. At least then Ian wouldn't be worried I'd try to kill his  _girlfriend_.

I looked down at her, she was sitting on the floor. I had really hurt her leg and she couldn't walk on it. She looked me in the eye and then jumped back, trying to catch her breath. She was afraid of me.

Ian and Jared both moved to stand in front of her in an effort to block her from me.

"You heard him," Jared said.

"Can I say something first?" I asked, still looking at her. No one said anything, so I kept going. "I'm not sorry. I still think it was the right thing to to do."

Ian pushed me and I stumbled backwards. But I wasn't finished yet. "Hold on, I'm not done."

"Yeah, you are," said Jared. He was just as angry as Ian.

"No, I'm not," I said, holding my hands up to show them I meant no harm. "I don't think I was wrong, but you did save my life. I don't know why, but you did. So I figure, a life for a life. I won't kill you. I'll pay the debt that way."

Ian looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. "You stupid jackass," He said.

"Who's got the crush on a worm, bro? You gonna call  _me_  stupid?" I teased.

He didn't seem to think it was very funny. He looked like he would have hit me if the parasite hadn't spoken up.

"I'll tell you why," she said, and we all turned to look at her. "I didn't let you fall because... because I'm not like  _you_. I'm no saying that I'm not... like humans. Because there are others here who would do the same. There are kind and good people here. People like your brother, and Jeb, and Doc... I'm saying that I'm not like you  _personally_."

I was surprised she was speaking to me. I didn't really know what to make of it. She had insulted me. But she also complimented Ian and Jeb and Doc. Ian  _is_  a good person. Anyone could see that, even an alien. And Doc was one of the kindest people I'd ever met. Jeb... well, Jeb was fair. He was crazy, but he was a nice guy.

This girl was confusing me. I wanted to believe she was a nice, friendly alien. That she wouldn't go ratting us out the first chance she got. But I just couldn't. If I believed her and we were wrong... If something happened... I'd never be able to forgive myself. But as long as she didn't try anything, I would look past it all. If she wasn't a parasite, I might even have liked her a little bit. She had insulted me pretty good.

I laughed a little and said, "Ouch," before walking away. "Life for a life," I called back. I wanted them to know that I wasn't going to bother her anymore. As long as she didn't try anything funny, that is.

After our break we started playing again. Ian and I were eventually placed on the same team. He wasn't very comfortable at first. It was clear he didn't want anything to do with me. But as the game went on, we fell back into our old habits. We were good at this. Even before the souls came, when humans were still in control of the planet, Ian and I were always athletes.

We won game after game, until Jeb finally called it. Everyone began leaving the game room, probably to go get some lunch. I put my hand up, looking for a high five from Ian, but he ignored me. I couldn't let him stay mad anymore. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me. He knocked my hand away, looking annoyed. I threw a fake punch at his stomach and he dodged it. I smiled a little and gave him a noogie. He smacked my hand away, but smiled.

"Good game, bro. You've still got it," I laughed.

"You're such an idiot, Kyle," Ian said, and I knew I had won. He wasn't angry anymore. Or he wasn't as angry as he had been, at least.

"You got the brains; I got the looks. Seems fair," I teased and threw another punch towards him. This time he caught it, twisting me into headlock.

We were both laughing and kidding around, when he abruptly stopped. I looked up and saw him staring over towards the doorway. Jared was helping the parasite get up, and Ian didn't look too happy about it.

"Better get over there before your he steals your girl," I joked. Ian looked at me and I laughed.

He didn't waste a second getting over there. He wrapped his arm around her and Jared looked like he didn't know what to think. It was pretty funny, actually. My brother was in competition with Jared, over a  _worm_!

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Ian pick her up into his arms. And I saw Jared still holding her hand. Then Ian held her out away from him, like he was giving her to Jared. But Jared didn't take her from Ian. And I saw the smile on Ian's face as he walked out of the room with her in his arms.

 _He really_ does _like her_ , I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed without any real drama. I left the bug alone just like I said I would. I didn't really spend much time around it though. And because Ian followed it around even more than he had before, I didn't see him very much either. Except at night.

I was back in my room, now. Ian had kicked me out after... the incident. He had wanted to give our room to the worm, but Jared wasn't so fond of that idea. So now, the alien is sharing a room with Jared and Jamie, and Ian won't stop complaining about it to me. I told him I didn't really care, but then he started going off on me about how I tried to kill her... It was better just to listen to his complaining.

Jared had gone out on a raid with a few others. It was a small raid; they were just replacing some tools. They were back within a week.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when Jeb came walking in. "Kyle, Jared and the others are back. They need your help in the hospital."

I nodded and hopped down of the counter. Before I knew it I was in the hospital wing. I rounded the corner and saw the kid, Jamie, sitting on one of the cots.

"What happened?" I asked Jared, who was standing next to the cot along with Trudy.

"He fell," Jared said at the same time Jamie said, "Cut myself with a knife."

I didn't have a problem putting two and two together and quickly turned my attention back to Jared. "What do you need?"

"Come with me," he said, walking towards the small entrance in the back of the room and I followed. He lowered his voice a little when he continued. "We've got a couple of bodies with us. Go outside and help Geoffrey and Travis bring them in."

"Alright," I shrugged, climbing into the small tunnel.

It took us a few minutes to get the bodies in through the tiny hole. As much as I hoped that Doc would be able to figure this out one day, I hated this part. Dragging corpses, or what were soon to be corpses, wasn't the funnest thing to do. It was slightly creepy, especially in this small space.

By the time we got back inside, Jamie and Trudy had left. I guess Jared didn't want the kid to see this kind of thing. We got both bodies set up and Doc went right to work. It didn't take long for him to fail. He tried so hard but nothing he did seemed to work. He fell to his knees and began sobbing. Jeb, who had been standing in the corner, went over to him and started rubbing his back. It was awkward, Jeb wasn't very good with displays of emotion.

Jared and I covered the bodies and began cleaning. There was a silver slime covering everything. It was on the blankets, cots, walls... it was even all over Doc. We were just moving a stretcher next to the cot when we heard it.

A blood curdling scream from the doorway. It sounded like someone was being murdered. Whipping my head around, I saw it. It was standing in the doorway screaming its lungs out.

"Wanda..." Jeb said, he was calm, but i thought I saw an anxious gleam in his eyes.

It spun around in a slow circle, looking confused. Then it ran directly into a wall. Jared ran over and held her down.

"Doc, help!" Jared yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeb questioned.

"Is it having a fit?" I asked, coming over to stand behind Jared.

She was thrashing around. Maybe it was sick, having a seziure.

"What did she see?" Doc demanded.

"Nothing-nothing. The bodies were covered." Jared answered. He seemed worried.

It was confusing, none of us knew what was happening or how to help it. We were just standing there, staring at it.

"Wanda? Can you here me?" Doc tried.

"Is she conscious?" Jeb asked.

"I think she's going to throw up," Doc said. He was right. She twisted in Jared's arms and he held her head steady while she vomited.

"What do we do, Doc?" Jared asked.

"Hold onto her - don't let her hurt herself. "

It continued to try to twist free of Jared's hold. It coughed a few times before being able to speak. "Let me go! Get away from me! Get away; your monsters! Torturers!" it screamed.

Jared tried to calm it. "Calm down, Wanda! Shh! It's okay!"

"Monster!" it screamed again.

"She's hysterical. Hold on," Doc said. And then he slapped her across the face, trying to bring her back to reality.

Someone gasped from over by the door, but none of us turned to see who it was. We were concentrating on the bug. It wasn't until Ian spoke that we realized it was him.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. And then the alien fainted.

"It's having a seizure or something, Ian. Doc's trying to bring it around," I tried to explain, but from the look on his face he wasn't having any of it.

Ian dashed across the room, pushing me and Jared out of the way. He took a quick look around the room and then scowled. He shook his head and gently picked her up off the floor where she was laying. Cradling her against his chest, he turned and left, not saying a word to anyone.

Jared stood there for a few seconds. It looked like he was contemplating something. Then he followed Ian into the dark southern passage. I decided to stay and help Doc and Jeb finish cleaning.

It wasn't until a little later that the panic set in. Ian came into the hospital shouting something I couldn't understand. He was breathing heavily like he had been running.

"Slow down, Ian. Breathe," Doc suggested.

"Wanda..." he panted. "She's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

Jeb's usually cool demeanor looked a little shaken. Was he regretting his decision to keep her here? I had told him time after time...

"Get everybody looking for her. She doesn't know the way out, so she's gotta be here somewhere. But just in case, Kyle, start looking outside as well," Jeb commanded.

It took a few hours before they finally found it. It had been hiding in the game room the whole time. I was just glad it didn't get out.

Jared told everyone that the game room was off limits until it decided to come out. He explained to Jeb, Doc and myself that the reason it freaked out was because it saw the alien bodies Doc had ripped out of the humans. I guess that would be a reason to scream and run away, but after a couple of days it was getting ridiculous.

It stayed in the game room for three days, and Ian stayed there right along with it. He would only leave for a few minutes a day to get it something to eat, but every night he would bring out a still full tray. He looked terrible. He wasn't eating or sleeping very much. When I tried to ask him why he was doing this to himself, he gave me a dirty look and walked away.

Meanwhile, Jamie's leg wound became infected. Jared was beside himself, but Doc assured him that the kid would be alright. Eventually, Jeb managed to convince the parasite to come out of the dark room and visit Jamie.

There was nothing Doc could do. The only way to treat an infection was with antibiotics and there weren't anymore of those. But We couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Ian, Jared and I went on a raid. We stayed close by, trying to be as fast as possible. The kid needed help right away. We looked everywhere, but there were no antibiotics to be found. We had to settle on going back with some ice we stole from a convenience store. It wasn't much, but maybe it would help get Jamie's fever down.

When we got back to the caves we all gathered in Jared's room. None of us wanted anything to happen to Jamie, but sometimes bad things happen and it's beyond your control. We were explaining to Doc how there just weren't any antibiotics left anymore, when the parasite interrupted.

"Jamie needs real medicines. The ones the souls have. We need to get him those." She had been very quiet since we got back and everyone seemed startled by her words.

"But we don't even know what those things do, how they work," Doc responded.

"Does it matter? They do work. They can save him," it said. It sounded angry. I had never seen it get angry before. I stared at her, along with everyone else in the room.

"We can't get 'em, Wanda. We can only get into deserted places. There's always a bunch of your kind in a hospital. Twenty-four hours a day. Too many eyes. We won't do Jamie any good if we get caught," Jeb said. He sounded sad, defeated.

"Sure. The centipedes will be only too happy to heal his body when the find us here. And make him one of them. Is that what your after?" I asked, my voice deadly serious. I promised I wouldn't hurt it, but only if it didn't do anything to harm us.

She turned towards me then. She was glaring at me, leaning forward. It looked like she would attack me, but Ian grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"There has to be a way," she finally said.

"Maybe someplace small, the gun would make too much noise, but if there were enough of us to overwhelm them, we could use knives," Jared pondered.

"No. No. That's not what I meant. Not killing -" The parasite looked shocked. She wanted us to stroll into a hospital with no weapons? Did she honestly think we'd agree to something so suicidal?

"There's no way, kid. Somebody'd get a call of to the Seekers. Even if we were in and out, something like that would bring 'em down on is in force. We'd be hard-pressed to make it out at all. And they'd follow," Jeb said.

"Wait, can't you -" the bug started to say, but I cut her off.

"I don't want the boy to die, either, but we can't risk everyone's lives for one person. People die here; it happens. We can't get crazy to save one boy." It was true and they all knew it. I wished there was something I could do to save the kid, but there wasn't anything to do. What they were talking about was suicide for whoever went, and murder for those who stayed behind.

"We have to save him," the parasite almost shouted. It was mad.

"Hon, we can't just walk in there and ask," Jeb told it.

Everyone was staring at it. Was it angry because we wouldn't save the kid? It spent a lot of time with Jamie, but did it actually care for him the way everyone here seemed to think it did?

And then it was as if something clicked in it's brain. A light in it's eyes. A spark of hope. "You can't, but I can," it said, staring out into space. It was totally engrossed in whatever plan it had come up with.

It still looked dazed when it started speaking again."They aren't suspicious. Not at all. Even if I'm a horrible liar, they would never suspect me of anything. They wouldn't be listening for lies. Of course not. I'm one of them. They would do anything to help me. I'd say I got hurt hiking or something… and then I'd find a way to be alone and I'd take as much as I could hide. Think of it! I could get enough to heal everyone here. To last for years..."

It continued talking but I didn't hear it. I couldn't believe what it was saying. Did it really think we were that stupid? Did it really think we would just hand it over to the parasites so it could tell them all about its little adventure with the humans? Did it honestly think we would ever trust it?

I was staring at it, all my hatred burning in my eyes. I was sorry I had promised not to kill it. It looked around the room and saw that no one was falling for it's tricks.

"Please. It's the only way to save him," It lied.

"Patient, isn't it? Bided its time well, don't you think?" I said what everyone else in the room was thinking.

"Doc?" It begged. Like he was stupid enough to agree with it. Not even Jeb looked like he was buying the act.

"Even if there was any way we could let you outside, Wanda… I just couldn't trust drugs I don't understand. Jamie's a tough kid. His system will fight this off," Doc replied.

"We'll go out again, Wanda. We'll find something. We won't come back until we do," Ian tried to comfort it. I didn't care, as long as he could see that it was a bad idea to let it out. As long as he could see what it was trying to do.

"That's not good enough." It was crying now. "Jared. You know. You know I would never let anything hurt Jamie. You know I can do this. Please."

Jared looked around the room. Everyone was glaring at him. Telling him no without using words. Even the people who seemed to like the bug were afraid of it now. They knew as well as I did what would happen if it got out. If Jared agreed, there would be a fight. There was no way I was letting that thing out.

"No, Wanda. No." Jared whispered and everyone in the caves let out a simultaneous breath. They were all as relieved as I was. I was glad Jared could get past his emotions about the boy and see what was really going on here.

The parasite fell to its knees, wriggling free of Ian's grasp, when he tried to pull it back up. Crawling over to Jamie, it pressed a compress to the boy's head. The tears were streaming from its eyes now and it was whispering, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie."

Happy that they were finally seeing things for what they were, I left the room and everyone else followed, leaving the bug to stew over its failed plan. As much as I wanted to believe that that thing could actually care about whether a human lived or died, I knew it couldn't. It couldn't care enough to do what it said. It couldn't be trusted.

Everyone tried to go on the rest of the day like nothing was wrong, but you could see it in their faces. It was sad that the boy might die, but we couldn't do anything else for him. We all went to sleep that night with heavy hearts, knowing he might not be there when we woke up. The boy was there when I was woken up. But Jared and the parasite weren't.

"...can't believe Jared would do that," Doc's voice jolted me awake.

"He's just concerned about the kid," Jeb was saying. "You can't really blame the man for that."

"No, but he didn't need to use the chloroform on me," Doc said.

"Would we have let him leave with Wanda otherwise?"

I jumped up from my mattress and ripped the door away from the entrance.

"What..." I had woken Ian up.

"What happened? Where is the parasite?" I yelled.

Jeb and Doc were standing in the hall outside of Jared's room. They looked surprised that I had heard them.

"What?" Ian boomed. I rolled my eyes. He was only concerned with that bug. He didn't care that she was about to give us all up to the Seekers.

"Jared chloroformed Doc and left with Wanda, maybe a half hour ago,"Jeb answered. He looked anxious. He was scared of what would happen now.

"He just left with her," Ian said, shaking his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "If anything happens to her, I swear..."

"Ian, I don't think she's the one in danger here. The Seekers will be coming," I said through gritted teeth. He was so blind.

"Wanda would never do that, Kyle," Ian said. "She would never."

"You're even stupider than I thought," I hissed.

Ian's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me.

"Now, everyone just calm down, ya hear me?" Jeb ordered.

Ian sighed, but took a step back. I turned to Jeb then, wanting to know what his plan was.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're gonna wait and see what happens," Jeb answered.

Wait and see. That was the plan. We were just going to wait until the Seekers came for us.

 _Why didn't I kill it when I had the chance?_  I asked myself.


	10. Chapter 10

There was nothing to do but wait. Wait and see if the alien was able to do as she claimed or if she would bring the Seekers down on us in force. I was betting on the latter.

Jeb, Ian, and I, along with a few others that had woken up from all of the commotion, stood in the kitchen. We had talked about what might happen tonight, but now we were silent. Everyone was worried. We knew that there was a very good chance that the Seekers would show up. Unless Jared came to his senses, it was inevitable, really.

Ian paced back and forth in front of me. He'd been at it for an hour now and if he didn't knock it off soon I was going to have to kick the crap out of him. It was stressful enough waiting for the Seekers to come, I didn't need to watch him pacing.

He wasn't even concerned that everyone in these caves could be dead in a matter of minutes. All he cared about was the stupid worm, our grim reaper. That bug was going to kill us all, and the reason he was upset, the only reason he was pacing, was because he was worried  _she_  might get hurt.

"Ian! Stop," I snapped.

It worked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm going to go watch outside. They should be back soon," he said to Jeb. Then, without waiting for a reply, he turned and left the kitchen.

Jeb sighed quietly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was leaning back against the counter. It looked like any other day. He didn't seem worried about what was coming. How could he not be worried? He was the one who did this to us. If we died tonight, it would all be due to Jeb. He was the one who wanted that thing as a pet. If we died, our blood was on his hands.

A few hours passed, maybe more. Time seemed to pass slowly, I couldn't really keep track. Jeb sent Brandt and Aaron to relive Ian from his sentry position out front. He had been out there all night, waiting. When he came back in he slumped down against the stone counter in the kitchen. At least he wasn't pacing.

As much as I wanted to keep my brother safe, if the parasites came and took him, right now, he would deserve it. He blindly trusted what that thing told him. He didn't question anything it said. It was like watching someone joining a cult. No matter how many times I tried to reason with him, he just couldn't see passed its lies, to the truth.

After a while longer, Brandt came running in.

"They're back! Jared's back!" he yelled.

"The Seekers?" I asked.

"None that we can see. Just the Jeep," he answered. "Jared's eyes were normal."

Ian took off towards the entrance and I followed close behind. Behind me, I could here everyone in the kitchen breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

I was faster than Ian and quickly took the lead down the dark corridor. It wasn't long before I could see Jared coming down the hall with the parasite over his shoulder.

"Jared, you  _idiot_! What were you thinking?" I yelled. I was angry, even though he hadn't been caught.

"Ease up, Kyle," Jeb said. I hadn't even realized he was behind me.

"Is she hurt?" Ian asked. He was completely oblivious to the real problem here. He was worried because Jared was carrying it.

"Get out of my way. I'm in a hurry. Wanda's in perfect shape, but she insisted on being blindfolded. How is Jamie?" Jared asked.

"Hot," Jeb told him.

Jared didn't stop to talk to us, he just hurried down the hall. And Ian, Jeb, and I hurried right along side him.

"Wanda's got what we need," he told Jeb.

"I can carry her," Ian said.

"She's fine where she is," Jared replied. I had to smile. Now that Jared's taken a liking to her, it looked like Ian was out of a job.

"I'm really okay," It tried to tell Ian, while Jared continued running down the tunnel.

When we got to the main cavern an angry mob gathered around us, but Jared pushed his way through. "Out of my way! Is Doc with Jamie?"

"Yup," Jeb answered, as we all kept moving towards the kid's room.

When we finally got there, Jared but the bug down and took the blindfold off. Doc, seeing the parasite, jumped to his feet. Maggie, who had been sitting with Jamie, also stood. But Sharon had an... unexpected reaction.

"You!" she screamed as she lunged at Jared.

Jared quickly twisted her arm behind her back. Maggie was about to join the fight, but Jeb stopped her.

"Let her go!" Doc yelled. He wasn't a fighter, and there was no way he could stop Jared, even if he tried.

"Wanda—heal him," Jared said, ignoring Doc's plea.

"Doc, I need your help. Please. For Jamie," it begged.

Doc just stood there, between Jamie and the bug, eyes never leaving Sharon.

"C'mon, Doc," Ian said, walking over and placing his hand on its shoulder. "You gonna let the kid die for your pride?"

"It's not pride," Doc defended, "You don't know what these foreign substances will do to him!"

"Doc, look at my face," it said.

At that moment, all eyes were on the bug. On its cheek, where there used to be a big jagged scar, was nothing but pink skin. It looked like when the scab falls off of a cut and the new skin is perfect underneath. Maybe she could heal the kid?

"How?" Doc asked.

"I'll show you. Please. Jamie doesn't need to suffer," it begged, again.

"Ian's right—he can't get much worse. If this kills him..." he sighed and moved out of the way.

I heard Sharon saying no, but I didn't really understand why.  _The parasite wouldn't lie about this_ , I thought,  _it wouldn't make any sense._  What would it be achieving?

If she could cure the boy, why was Sharon trying to get in her way? I didn't trust the parasite either, but even  _I_  wouldn't get in its way if it were trying to save Ian.

The parasite ignored Sharon and knelt down beside Jamie. The kid looked bad. I hoped whatever it was planning to do worked, there weren't any other options. Jamie would die soon if it didn't.

She got to work right away. Taking bottles out of the backpack it was carrying, it asked Ian for water. It put something in Jamie's mouth then gave him the water. It sprayed something above his face and then put something else in his mouth. It poured some more water into his mouth. It was  _confusing_. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't see what it was giving him.

"Doc, do you have a sharp knife?" it asked.

"I have a scalpel. You want me to open the wound?"

"Yes, so I can clean it."

"I thought about trying that... to drain it, but the pain..." Doc trailed off.

"He'll feel nothing now."

"Look at his face," Ian said. He was kneeling beside the bug, holding the light so she could see what she was doing. The doc and the alien leaned in and touched Jamie's face.

"Remarkable," Doc whispered.

"The fever has cooled, but the infection may remain in his leg. Help me with his wound, Doc," she said.

"Sharon, could you hand me —" he trailed off, looking up to see Sharon still being held by Jared. "Oh. Ah, Kyle, do you mind handing me that bag right there by your foot?"

I picked up the bag and handed it to Doc. He took it and quickly found what he was looking for. Holding the scalpel in his hand, Doc began to look nervous.

"He won't feel it?" he asked.

"Hey," Jamie said. He was conscious, and he looked much better than he did before. Whatever she was doing, it looked like it was working. "Hey, Wanda. What's going on? What's everyone doing here?"

He began to sit up, but Ian quickly moved to hold him down on the mattress. "Easy there, kid. How you feelin'?"

"I feel... really good. Why is everyone here? I don't remember..."

"You've been sick. Hold still so we can finish fixing you," Ian told him.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure, kid. Here you go."

Doc was staring wide-eyed at the kid.

"It's the No Pain. It feels wonderful," the parasite explained.

"Why does Jared have Sharon in a headlock?" Jamie whispered.

"She's in a bad mood," Ian joked.

"Hold very still, Jamie. We're going to... clean out your injury. Okay?" Doc said.

"Okay," Jamie whispered. He was looking straight at the scalpel in Doc's hand.

"Tell me if you can feel this," Doc said.

"If it hurts," the bug corrected.

Doc made the incision, but the kid didn't flinch. "That feels weird. But it doesn't hurt," Jamie said.

Doc finished making the cut and the parasite sprayed something onto the wound.

"Look at that," I heard Doc say, but I couldn't see what he was talking about.

She put some other stuff on his leg and when she was done Jamie asked if he could see it.

"Let him up, Ian. We're almost done," she said.

Jamie sat up and the parasite showed him what she was doing.

"See I put this on and it makes the scar very faint," she said brushing a handful of glitter over the wound. "Like this."

She held out her arm and I could just barely see a light pink line on it.

"But don't scars impress girls?" Jamie laughed. "Where'd you get this stuff, Wanda? It's like magic."

"Jared took me on a raid," she said. I still wasn't sure that was a good idea, but she did save the kid. And since the Seekers hadn't showed up and taken us all away, I could give her the benefit of the doubt... this time.

"Seriously? That's  _awesome_ ," Jamie grinned.

"You should have seen her. She was incredible," Jared said from behind me. He had let go of Sharon, she was in the process of storming out of the room with her mother. "She walked right into a hospital, right up to the alien there, and asked them to treat her injuries, bold as anything. Then, when they turned their backs, she robbed them blind! Walked right out of there with medicine enough to last us all for a long time. She even waved at the bugger behind the counter as she drove away."

Of course she did. She was one of them. The only thing I was surprised about was the fact that she didn't turn us in.

"It wasn't that exciting, really. It was very easy. I'm a bugger, too, after all," she smiled.

"I didn't mean —" Jared apologized. But it just shrugged it off, still smiling. It didn't care what he called her. She looked over joyed. I guessed it was because the kid was okay. Maybe she really did love him. Maybe healing the kid was all she wanted.

"How did you explain the scar on your face? Didn't they wonder why you hadn't —" Doc wondered.

"I had to have fresh injuries, of course. I was careful to leave them nothing to be suspicious about. I told them I'd fallen with a knife in my hand. It could happen to anyone," it laughed, joking with Jamie.

"Fresh injuries?" Ian asked. He was pissed. Of course he was. He couldn't just be happy that the kid was alright and his alien proved herself trustworthy... for the moment, at least.

"It was necessary. I had to hide my scar. And learn how to heal Jamie," it tried to explain, but I could see where my brother's mind was going. He was imagining how she had gotten those  _fresh injuries_.

Jared began stroking her wrist. "It was horrible. She about hacked her hand off. I thought she'd never use it again," he said quietly.

"You cut yourself?" Jamie asked, worried.

"Don't be anxious—it wasn't that bad. I knew it would be healed quickly," she comforted him. They were all worried, but I sort of respected her for it. She took one for the team.

"You should have seen her," Jared said.

I watched Ian put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled. It was the first time I had seen her actually respond to him. He was always trying to flirt with her, but she never did anything to make me think she felt the same way he did. Maybe she liked him, too,  _after all_.

I didn't trust her, but for Ian's sake, I hoped she wasn't lying to us. I hoped she  _was_  what she claimed to be. I wanted her to be for real. She wasn't so bad, she  _had_  saved Jamie and gotten us medicine. I just  _couldn't_  trust her as completely as Ian did, though.

"No more raids for you," Ian told her.

"Of course she'll go out again. Ian, she was absolutely phenomenal. You'd have to see to really understand. I'm only just starting to guess at all the possibilities—" Jared said.

Ian pulled her to him, trying to keep her away from Jared. "Possibilities? At what cost to her? You  _let_  her almost  _hack_  her own  _hand_  off?"

"No, Ian. It wasn't like that. It was my idea," she said, trying to calm him. But he wasn't going to calm down.

"Of course it was your idea. You'd do anything. You have no  _limits_  when it comes to these two,"he was practically yelling at her. He took a breath and his voice was softer when he spoke again. "But Jared shouldn't have let you —"

"What other way was there, Ian?" Jared argued. I was settling in for a long fight. Ian wasn't going to give up, I could see it in his eyes. And Jared looked the same way. They kept going for another minute or so, but then Jeb came in and broke it up.

He brought dinner, or breakfast at this point, and everyone squeezed into the small room to eat. Ian was right next to the parasite and Jared was on her other side. I was squished in next to Ian.

I wasn't going to let my brother leave me. He was all I had left. If he wanted to be here, with an alien by his side, then I was going to be right next to him. And if the bug ever tried anything, I would be here to protect him from her.

When we were finished eating, everyone began to leave. Ian didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon and I sort of wanted to stay, too.

I was interested in what Jared had said, ' _the possibilities_ '. If she could walk in to anyplace she wanted, we could get anything. And we wouldn't have to risk our lives over and over again.

"Next time she raids," I yawned and then started again. "Next time she raids, I'm coming, too."

"She's not going out again," Ian mumbled, his head on her stomach. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He really cared for her, but so did Jared. Well, Jared loved Melanie, but the parasite was in Melanie's body, so... Not that I believed the rumors, about Melanie still being inside of that body. But she hadn't lied about helping the kid...

"Of course not," she told him, rubbing her hand against his cheek. "I don't have to go anywhere unless I'm needed. I don't mind staying in here."

"I'm not talking about keeping you prisoner, Wanda. You can go anywhere you want as far as I'm concerned. Jogging on the highway, if you'd like that. But not a raid. I'm talking about keeping you safe," he told her, frustrated.

"We need her," Jared said stubbornly.

"We got by fine without her before." Ian could be just as stubborn.

"Fine? Jamie would have died without her. She can get us things that no one else can."

"She's a person, Jared. Not a tool."

"I know that. I didn't say that —"

"'S up to Wanda, I'd say," Jeb said.

Ian grumbled for a while, but in the end, Jared got his way. The parasite  _wanted_ to help.

"It she goes, I'm going, too.  _Someone_  has to protect her from herself," Ian muttered.

"And I'll be there go protect the rest of us from  _her_ ," I laughed. Apparently, Jared didn't think it was very funny, he smacked me in the side of the head. "Ow."

"And I'll be there to bring you all back alive," Jared mumbled.

I fell asleep then, and I didn't even care that there was a parasite less than two feet away from me.


	11. Chapter 11

We brought the parasite on the next raid we went on. It was just her, Ian, Jared and I. We were headed for Oklahoma City.

It was so boring, going out on a raid with a bug. Instead of the breaking and entering we normally do, all she did was go shopping. It made me feel like a kid, waiting in the car for Mom while she ran into the store real quick. After a couple of weeks, I was about to jump out the back of the van and start shouting that I was human, just to add some excitement to things.

The one good thing about taking Wanda along with us was the food. We got to eat freshly made food everyday. She always brought us out something good from the deli section. We didn't have to eat left-overs from some parasites fridge anymore.

She would also bring us snacks or anything else we asked for. Although, Ian and Jared would always get bent out of shape if I asked for something specifically. But she always asked before she went in, and if she was going to ask I was going to answer her. It would have been rude to ignore her, right?

After a couple of days on the road it became pretty obvious that she was going to need a shower. The parasites would have been suspicious if she smelled too bad. Ian and Jared decided it would be alright to get a hotel room. I couldn't, though. I had gone along with this whole stupid idea. I didn't bother Wanda, I even trusted her, sort of, but to sleep right in the lions den was just too much for me.

I spent those nights in the van. I usually just sat up at night; it was hard to fall asleep knowing that you could be killed at any second. I spent some of that time thinking about everything that had happened in our lives over the past few months.

Wanda had definitely changed things. I didn't think she would do anything stupid and get us all killed, she had been alone in every store we stopped at. Surely, if she was going to rat us out she would have done it by now.

I wondered how my brother could feel... the way he did about her. She wasn't human, yet, he loved her. As much as I would rather him be with a nice  _human_  girl, Wanda was good for him. Whenever he was around her he seemed happier than he had in... well, forever. But he and Jared had some things to work out; they couldn't share her.

Ian wanted Wanda and Jared wanted Melanie.

At this point everyone in the caves believed that Melanie was still in there with Wanda. Ian even talked to Melanie sometimes, it was really creepy. Apparently, Melanie didn't like all the flirting Ian was doing with her body. He would tell her to calm down and leave Wanda alone. But if I was Melanie and it was me stuck inside of my own body, I would have been  _screaming_  inside my head. The unlucky parasite that got me would be begging to be taken out by the time I was through with them.

It was our fourth week out and we were finally on our way home. Ian and I were in the moving truck that contained all of the supplies we had gotten, while Jared and Wanda were ahead of us in the van.

It was late and we were almost home, just a few more miles, really. Ian was half passed out in the passenger seat next to me.

The first thing I saw was the swirling red and blue lights. Ian must not have been asleep like I thought, because he was suddenly very alert.

"What are they doing? Can you see?" he asked.

"No." I couldn't see anything, just the lights. The Seeker's vehicle was too far away to make anything else out.

As we got closer it was easy to recognize the van, pulled to the side of the road. The Seeker was standing by the driver's side window. He appeared to be talking to someone.

"Go!  _Go_ , Kyle! We have to do something," Ian was pleading with me.

"What are we gonna do? Huh, Ian? Are we going to fight them? They have guns! And they have probably already called for backup."

"Kyle―"

"Ian, honestly? Do you really think she's the one you need to be worrying about right now? She's fine!" I shouted at him. All he cared about was that damned parasite. He didn't care that those worms had Jared. He didn't care if they were already on their way to the caves to kill every single person there.

Ian stared out the windshield, breathing heavily. I think he was trying to stop himself from hyperventilating or something.

The Seekers and the van were much closer now. Ian started begging me to stop again.

"Kyle, please," he said quietly. " _Please_. We have to make sure their okay."

The look in his eyes was what did it. The fear and pain that was written all over his face was too much for me. I slowed the truck down, but didn't stop. I was just going to see what was going on. Assess the damage.

The Seeker that was still standing next to the driver's window was waving us forward. I continued to slow down and he continued to wave me on. He looked a little irritated that he had to tell me more than once.

"Look," Ian murmured.

There in the driver's seat of the van, were a pair of shiny, reflective, silver eyes. They were reflecting the light from our truck's headlights.

Wanda was driving.

I wasn't really sure what to make if it. If she had wanted us dead she could have alerted the Seekers weeks ago. But with a Seeker right there next to her, would she still want to help us or would she take this as an opportunity to escape? And what about Jared? Had they realized what he was yet? Was he still alive? Was he still  _human_?

"Stop!" Ian growled.

I took one more look at the Seeker and then started driving again.

"What are you  _doing_?" Ian hissed.

"She can handle it, we have to go. If she's gone traitor, maybe we can get back in time to save everyone... or at least try," I told him.

He was shaking his head. "Wanda would never do that. She could have done it a thousand times on this trip and she didn't. Stop being so pigheaded, you know she's not like that."

"Well if she's not than she'll figure something out."

"Kyle, what if they... if they... use the pills?" He looked scared again.

I wanted to comfort him. No matter how I felt about her, Ian loved her and I loved him, so I told him what he needed to hear.

"You have all the faith in the world in her one second, and then the next you're doubting her ability to talk her way out of a speeding ticket," I laughed, but it was a tense laughter.

He knew I was trying to make him feel better. He took three deep breaths and stared in his side view mirror.

We sat in silence for another five minutes, but then we saw headlights coming up behind us.

I could see Ian tense beside me and I was tense, too. I really hoped it was them. I hoped Wanda was as great as they all claimed she was.

The van pulled around us. Jared was in the passenger seat, shining a flashlight in his eyes. There was no reflection.

Wanda had done it. She had talked her way out of being caught by the Seekers.

I nodded and turned back to the road in front of me. Ian was leaning around me, looking at Wanda, no doubt. His face was contorted into some unknown emotion. A mix between fear and relief.

When we hit the turn off into the desert, we didn't stop like we normally would have. We continued on right to the caves. I guess Jared didn't want to stop in case someone noticed us.

Jared was still himself and we were all safe from the Seekers, for the moment. And now I was wondering what had drawn the Seeker's attention in the first place. What were they doing that almost got us all killed tonight?

I quickly pulled the truck into a spot where it would be invisible from view while we unloaded the supplies, and jumped out of the car. Ian was right behind me as we ran towards the van.

"What happened?" I yelled.

Then I noticed Wanda crying. Jared had his hand on her shoulder and she was balling her eyes out.

Ian rushed to her and pulled her into his chest. That just made her sob louder than before.

"It's okay. You did great. It's over," Ian murmured, hugging her to him.

"Seeker's not the problem, Ian," Jared said.

"Huh?" Ian asked. I wasn't understanding what was going on, either.

"They were watching the road for a reason. Sounds like Doc's been... working in our absence," Jared explained.

"Why, those―" Ian spit through his teeth. He was too angry to form actual words though, so he trailed off, instead.

"Nice," I said, "Idiots. We're gone for a few weeks, and they've got the Seekers on patrol. They could have just asked us ―"

"Shut up, Kyle. That's neither here nor there at the moment. We've got to get all this unloaded fast. Who knows how many are watching for us? Let's grab a load and then get some more hands," Jared said.

He was right, we could discuss this later. Right now we needed to get everything unloaded so we could move the trucks.

I stacked a few palettes of canned foods on top of one another and then headed off down the tunnel.

"They're back... ack... back!" Jamie's voice echoed off the stone walls.

Jamie bounded down the dark tunnel, a solar lamp in his hand. The light cast strange shadows on everything, but I could clearly see Jamie was upset. His eyes were red and swollen, and his face was ghost white. Tears stained both of his cheeks.

Something had happened while we were gone.

"Jamie?" Jared and Wanda asked.

The kid didn't say anything, at first. He just ran over and threw his arms around Wanda's waist. Once he was there, in her arms, he began to cry.

"Oh, Wanda. Oh, Jared. Wes is dead. He's  _dead_. The Seeker killed him."

A Seeker killed Wes. There had been a Seeker here. Close, too. Close enough to kill Wes. Jamie's words were ringing in my head the whole walk to the kitchen.

Everyone was gathered there. They proceeded to explain the details to us, and occasionally one of us would have a question.

It seemed impossible, we were the ones who were supposed to be in danger, those of us on the raid. We were the ones out there fraternizing with the enemy. Wes was safely hidden in the caves. Our home. Was it safe anymore?

It was the same Seeker I had seen. The one that wore all black. She had killed Wes. Shot him in the head. She shot Brandt, too, but Doc was able to patch him up with the Soul medicine Wanda had gotten for Jamie.

They told us that they hadn't killed her yet, but they were planning to.

 _Good_ , I thought. She needed to die, she had killed Wes. He was a good guy, and he was only nineteen. That's  _too_  young. He had so much life left. And he had Lily. Poor Lily. I know people die here, but to be murdered is different.

They had kept the Seeker alive so Wanda could speak to her. I don't know why they would do that, though. Wanda was crying all over the place, she seemed so distressed. It was easy to see that she wasn't upset because they were going to kill the Seeker. She was crying for  _Wes_ , for a human. She really was one of us now.

Even though it really didn't seem like she wanted to, she got up and went with Jeb. Jamie and Ian were going to follow her, but she wouldn't let them.

She looked torn in half as she left the room. I was pretty sure that was because of the Seeker. It was like she was confused. I could only guess that she was feeling conflicted. The parasites were all very  _nice_  to one another. Maybe from being here with us, she understood how deserving of death the Seeker was. Maybe she really did see how wrong her kind had been in stealing our planet and killing humans off.

I had to admit, I trusted her. We had gotten more supplies on that raid then we'd ever been able to get before. And when they had been pulled over by the Seeker she saved Jared's life. She protected all of us by talking her way out of it. She saved everyone. Just like she saved me after I tried to kill her.

I felt a little bad thinking about that, but I attributed it to Wes' death. Grief for my friend must have been doing things to my head. But if that was the case, than shouldn't I have blamed her for bringing the Seeker here in the first place? The Seeker was looking for her, that's why it was out here. But I just couldn't bring myself to blame Wanda for Wes' death. She looked so sad... It would be like kicking someone when their down to argue that it was her fault.

"I can't believe he's gone," Ian murmured.

Everyone had already filed out of the kitchen. It was late and I was sure they hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days.

"I know. It's... unreal," Jared said. "I can't help but think that if we hadn't left, maybe ―"

"If we hadn't left than it probably would have been one of us lying in that grave right now," I interjected. If any of us had been here, Wes wouldn't have been the one to try and stop the Seeker.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Kyle's right," Jamie said, his eyes were still blood-shot and new tears were threatening to spill over. "I feel awful about it, but I'm glad none of you were here."

Jared got up and moved closer to the kid, pulling him into a tight hug. Jamie lost it then, he began sobbing into Jared's shirt. It was a personal moment, a family moment.

I got up and headed for the door. Ian quickly followed my lead, stopping for a second to pat Jamie on the shoulder.

We were almost to our room before Ian spoke.

"I'm gonna go see how Lily is doing," he told me, the concern clear in his voice.

I nodded and watched him stop outside the door to Lily's room. He stood there for a moment before entering.

I was glad he was going to talk to her. Ian always was the nicest one here. That's the reason he accepted the parasi... Wanda so quickly. He would know what to say to help Lily.

Reaching the door to my room I went inside and sprawled out on my mattress. There was nothing I could do to help Wes now, except to hope he was in a better place. And I did, I prayed he was up there with Walter and... Jodi, and all of the others that had been taken from us.

I stared up through the cracks of the stone ceiling, looking at the stars. That's where  _they_  had come from. That's where they should have stayed. I hadn't been able to look up at the night sky without shuddering since the aliens arrived. But laying here now, all I could think about was how nice it would be if Jodi and Wes and Walter and my parents and the rest of humanity were up there, staring back down at me.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke the next morning, the room was empty. Ian wasn't there. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I was starving and figured Ian and the others would be in the kitchen by now. It was a little after breakfast, but we always slept-in the morning after a raid. I wanted to find out what had happened with the Seeker, also.

When I got to the kitchen, everyone was buzzing about something. And since I wanted to know what was happening anyway, I started listening as a very excited Paige gossiped to Heidi.

"I can't believe it! It's incredible!" Paige was almost screeching.

There was such a change in her since last night. She had been just as depressed as the rest of us and now she seemed... hopeful.

"How do you know, though? I haven't seen Wanda since last night," Heidi asked.

I figured they were talking about Wanda saving Jared last night.

"I haven't seen Wanda, either, but I did see the girl. Her name is Lacey. Jeb's got her touring the place right now," Paige told her.

"What? Who's Lacey?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Paige asked me and I shook my head. "Wanda took the Seeker out of the human body. Lacey is the woman she was...  _inhabiting_ ," she shuddered.

I closed my eyes and tried to process what she was saying. Wanda had taken the Seeker...  _out_  of the body. She had taken the parasite out of the human. And the human's name was Lacey. And Paige had seen her. The human was still alive and had her body back.

Before I had time to ask Paige any more questions, Jeb came walking into the kitchen, a girl I've seen, but never spoken to, in tow, along with a bunch of the others. I guess they were following Jeb's tour, trying to get a look at the girl.

"And we're back to the kitchens," Jeb said. He sounded irritated about something.

"Thank god! That tour was more boring than being stuck in my own head for three years," the girl, Lacey, exclaimed. "I'm hungry. Would you mind getting me something to eat?"

"The foods right over there," Jeb pointed out the rolls and eggs that were on the stove.

"I don't like eggs. Do you have anything else?" she complained.

Jeb was really getting frustrated with her now, but I wasn't paying attention. The girl standing in the doorway had been a parasite less then twelve hours ago and now she was human. A seemingly annoying human, but a human nonetheless.

 _Jodi_. Jodi was still there... or at least could still be there. She might not really be dead, like I thought. She could still be there, inside her mind, waiting for me to save her.

I had to save her. I had to go, leave right now. I could save her!

As quickly as was possible without drawing unwanted attention, I walked from the room.

The others would not approve of me leaving, not to save Jodi. They'd hold a tribunal and vote on whether it was safe or not, but I wasn't waiting. And I wasn't taking no for an answer.

I found the jeep hidden by the small entrance to Doc's hospital. Jared must have gone out last night and left the jeep close by when he got back.

Before I knew it I was halfway to the highway. No one could stop me now. Not even a Seeker. Now that I knew I could get Jodi back, I wasn't stopping for anything.

But where was Jodi? We lived in Oregon when the invasion occurred. Was she still there? Or was she with her family?

The bugs always liked to stay around their host's family. Wanda had walked into the desert to find Jared and Jamie.

Jodi's parents lived in Las Vegas. I could hit their house first, and if she wasn't there, I could head north. It was the best plan I could come up with, so I headed west to Vegas.

It wasn't a very long trip. I tried to stay under the speed limit, but it was hard. All I could think about was Jodi.

In a few hours I could have her back. I could hold her again, kiss her again. I tried to remember the last time I had seen her, but it was all blurred together. I couldn't remember the way she looked when I dropped her off at the airport.

I remembered she was going to visit her grandparents. They were pressuring her to visit. Now I realized it was because they were parasites. They made her visit so they could have her implanted.

And I was the one who dropped her off at the airport. I just handed her over to them. Let them take her without so much as a fight. I hated myself all of these years for letting her go. I kept telling myself that it was my fault she was dead.

Now that I knew she wasn't, I had to get her back. If I could save her, I would. Wanda would help me, of course she would help me. Why had I ever hated her? She was amazing! Ian was right. And I tried to kill her, tried to kill the only hope Jodi had at a life. The only hope I had at a life.

I would have to apologize when I got back to the caves. I'd tell her how wrong I'd been and she'd help me get Jodi back. Everything would be okay for the first time in what felt like forever. It would all be okay. It would be  _perfect_.

Slowly pulling to stop on a side street, I looked at the big white house with a red door. It was Jodi's parents house. I had only been there once before but I would always remember that red door. Jodi made me promise that when we got our first house we'd buy one just like it. I hated that door, but she used her cute pouty face on me and I cracked in less then a minute.

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of the daydream. I needed to pay attention now.

I watched the house for hours. I didn't know what time it was, probably around six o'clock in the evening. I could've checked the clock, but I didn't really care about the time; I'd watch all night if I had to.

A blue Pontiac flashed it's lights in through the windshield of the jeep as it rounded the corner. I snapped my eyes shut and prayed whoever it was didn't see. I was so close, I couldn't get caught now.

I knew what I would have to do if the Seekers came. I thought about the little pill in my pocket. I made sure I took it when I left the caves. Yes, I wanted Jodi back, but I couldn't let them get Ian. If the Seekers got me, I'd take the pill. I just hoped it didn't come down to that.

The pill wasn't necessary, though. The car pulled into a driveway and I heard the engine shut off. I slowly opened my eyes to see the driver getting out of the car. A short, thin brunette trotted to the red door, and my heart nearly stopped.

 _Jodi_. Jodi was here. Just yards from where I sit in the jeep. I could see her. She was having some trouble opening the door; she had two grocery bags in her arms.

I swallowed hard, every muscle in my body ached for her. I wanted so badly to run over there and grab her up in my arms. I took three deep breaths and watched as her mother, Doris, opened the door and helped her carry the groceries inside. Her dad, Warren, came out and helped carry in the rest of the bags from the car.

 _Now for the hard part_ , I thought. I had to sit and wait for them to go to sleep. If I rushed right in they'd call the Seekers. And if that happened, I'm not sure I'd have time to get away. No, I had to wait. Then I'd be able to sneak in and grab her. Jodi's old room was on the first floor, I'd be able to go in and out through the window.

It wasn't late, only around ten o'clock, that all the lights turned off, even the one in Jodi's room. I waited a few hours more and then made my move.

I quietly crept through her window, which was unlocked, every door and window in the world was unlocked ever since the parasites took over. The room was dark, but I could make out the figure sleeping peacefully in the bed.

She looked so beautiful, it was hard to breath. I loved this girl more than anything in my entire life, more than I loved myself.

As I slowly moved towards her bed, I could make out her features. She looked exactly the same as I remembered. A face like an angel. Beautiful tanned skin that contrasted so well with my pale complexion. I knew that under her lids would be those beautiful brown eyes, so dark they appeared black. Only now they would glow silver also.

I imagined my beautiful Jodi with shiny silver eyes and an uncontrollable shiver ran down my spine. I could only pray she was still in there. Alive inside the body that was being controlled by another being.

Once I had control of myself, I pulled the blankets back and threw her over my shoulder. I knew her screams would wake her parents and probably the neighbors, too, so I hopped out the window and raced back to the jeep. Only the screams never came.

She was perfectly silent, not even a whimper. I started to get scared. What if she scrambled her brain the way the parasites did sometimes? What if this worm had just killed...

I stopped short, swinging the girl down off my shoulder in the same swift movement. But when I looked down into her wide eyes, she was just staring back at me. No trace of fear, whatsoever, on her face.

I scooped her up as gently as I could and carried her back to the jeep. If she wasn't going to scream than I could be nice. I buckled her in, ignoring the rope in the back seat. She didn't look like she was going anywhere. Then we were on our way, headed back to the caves. The girl staring at me from the passenger's seat.

It was hard to concentrate, knowing her eyes were on me. I was constantly glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked shocked and relieved and happy. Shocked I understood, but the rest...

"You're Kyle." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew me, from Jodi's memories.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"Sunlight Passing Through The Ice," she whispered.

"Sunlight Passing Through The Ice," I repeated. "That's kinda a long name. How 'bout I call you Sunny? It's easier, don't ya think?" I was surprised I was talking to her this much. I wasn't angry the way I thought I would be, seeing the parasite that had taken my Jodi away from me. But it wasn't this girl's fault, she hadn't picked Jodi specifically. She was just placed inside of her by someone else.

"I like Sunny," she whispered. There was a small smile tugging at her lips and I couldn't help but smile back. "You're human." Again, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, you're not scared?"

She shook her head, slowly, and said, "You're Kyle."

She trusted me. I'd come out here planning on kidnapping this girl. Forcing her back to the caves and removing her from Jodi's body. But she trusted me. Knowing that, why did it suddenly feel like I was betraying that trust?

I pushed those feelings aside, I was going to get Jodi back and that was all that mattered. This girl Sunlight... whatever, would go to another world. I wouldn't hurt her, and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her, either. Though I didn't really think it would be a problem.  _I_  was the only one that tried to hurt Wanda when she arrived, everyone else loved her now. They wouldn't hurt Sunny.

"I dreamed about you," she said. We were on the highway now. It would only be a few more hours back to the desert. "I dreamed about our first date― _her_  first date," she corrected.

I smiled. "When we went to that French restaurant and the waiter slipped and spilled your dinner all over himself. And then you― _she_  ended up stealing my dinner because her's was taking to long to come out." I was laughing now.

Jodi was always spunky. She didn't care that we had met less than a week before, she reached across the table and took my steak, no problem. I swear I fell in love with her right then and there.

I looked back at Sunny and the small smile was still there, but she looked confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt bad for her, I hoped I wasn't scaring her.

"Nothing. I just... You loved her very much. Jodi, I mean."

"Yes. I do. Very much," I said softly. Now she looked even more confused. The smile was gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm not her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sunny." She smiled at me when I said her name. "It's alright."

We talked for the rest of the ride. It was nice, much nicer than I would have thought. Sunny was so sweet. She had missed me. She had hoped I would come back. She dreamt about me every night, even cried herself to sleep sometimes thinking about me.

I wanted to hug her, comfort her, tell her everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't think about any of that. It would only make this so much harder. How to tell her I wanted to take her out of her body? I had no idea.

I didn't want to scare her. Maybe I didn't have to tell her, maybe I could get her to Doc's without her finding out what we had in store for her. No, no, I had to tell her. I couldn't lie to this innocent defenseless woman.

I briefly thought about Ian. Is this how he saw Wanda? All sweet and innocent and completely undeserving of any kid of malice. But I had a feeling this girl wasn't anything like Wanda. Wanda was strong, she had taken so much abuse from us, from  _me_. I couldn't imagine Sunny ever taking such a beating, it would kill her. Wanda was a survivor, Sunny needed to be taken care of. She needed someone to protect her, she was completely unlike Wanda in that way.

Completely unlike Jodi. Jodi had never needed me. She loved me and wanted me, but she didn't  _need_  me.

It was morning, dawn, when we hit the turn off into the desert. I drove to the place where we kept the jeep. I figured I could explain everything on the walk back to the caves. I was dreading telling her the truth. I was afraid of her reaction. I didn't think she'd do anything to harm herself or Jodi, but she would cry.

That was worse than anything else, the crying. When I told her what was going to happen, what I wanted to do, she cried so hard I thought she was going to pass out.

"But I don't want to go! I want to stay!" she sobbed, over and over again.

"I know, Sunny. I'm sorry. It's the right thing to do, Sunny. You have to give Jodi her body back."

"But this is my body!"

"There's another soul, like you, here." I changes the subject.

She sniffed a few times before looking at me.

"Her name is Wanda. I promise no one will hurt you, Sunny. No one hurt Wanda," I lied, a little. There was no point explaining everything to her. It would only scare her more. "She is very nice and she'll help you. And I'll be there, so you don't have anything to worry about, okay?"

Tears were still running down her cheeks, but she nodded. I hoped she was accepting what was going to happen. It would be so much easier if she would. I didn't like seeing her cry. It was worse because she didn't deserve what I was doing to her. If she had been angry that I had taken her or even scared, maybe, it would've been so much easier to send her away. But to be honest, I liked Sunny. She was nice and cared about me. Even if she wasn't in Jodi's body I think I would still want to protect her.

Eventually, we made it to the entrance of the caves. I didn't bother blindfolding Sunny. She wouldn't be leaving these caves again and even if she did, I had the feeling she wouldn't tell anyone about us.

Travis and Geoffrey were guarding the entrance, Jeb must have had them watching for us. When we got inside they started to get upset, but I silenced them with one look.

We walked slowly through the long entrance tunnel into the main garden. Sunny had both arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I was stroking her back. I knew she was frightened and I was trying to help relax her.

Once they noticed us, though, there was nothing I could do. The others swarmed on us... well, me, actually. They were screaming at me. All the commotion drew more people, including Ian and Jared, who looked extremely pissed.

Where was Wanda? Everyone was here, except her. Ian, Jared, Jamie. Jeb. All of them, but no Wanda.

They were screaming and I could hear Sunny whimpering behind me. They were scaring her.

Jared was yelling something at me, but all I could hear was Sunny's quiet cries behind me. All I could feel were her tiny hands gripping the back of my shirt, trying to pull me back, away from the furious faces surging around us.

"Just calm down, okay? Back off, Jared, You're scaring her!" I protested, but he wasn't listening, none of them were.

Jamie was standing next to Jared and it looked like he was restraining him. Ian was on Jared's other side and even he looked like he wanted to attack me. I couldn't fight with them now, it would scare her too much. Where was Wanda? She could calm them down. Or Jeb, where was Jeb with his gun to make everyone leave us alone?

I scanned the crowd and spotted Jeb. He was leaning against one of the cave walls. I guessed he wasn't going to help me, so I continued my search. And there she was, standing in the entrance of one of the tunnels. She was looking at the angry crowd.

"Wanda?  _There_  you are! Could you  _please_  come and give me a little help here?" I shouted across the room, over all of the angry voices.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanda looked a little shocked that I was asking for her help, but she walked through the crowd toward me. Jeb left his post in the back of the room and cleared the way for her.

"That's enough. You'll get a chance to dress 'im down later. We all will. Let's get this sorted out first, okay? Let me through," Jeb growled, brushing people out of the way with the rifle.

When they finally reached us, Jeb said, "Okay, Kyle. Don't try to excuse yourself, 'cause there ain't no excuse. I'm plain torn between kickin' ya out and shootin' ya now."

I felt Sunny's hand grip my back tightly. Jeb was frightening her. But he must have realized she was scared because his face softened a little.

"But right now, let's calm everybody down." Jeb turned around and glared at the angry mob, gun ready. "Kyle's got a guest, and you're scarin' the snot out of her, people. I think you can all dig up some better manners than that. Now, all of you clear out and get to work on something useful. My cantaloupes are dying. Somebody do something about that, hear?"

He waited until everyone was gone, until everyone returned to their work or lunch or wherever they were before they noticed I was back. Ian, Jared, and Jamie were the only ones who wouldn't leave and when Jeb tried to shoo them they attached themselves to Wanda, so he just rolled his eyes and got on with it.

"Thanks, Jeb," I muttered when he turned around to look at me.

"Shut the hell up, Kyle. Just keep your fat mouth shut. I'm dead serious about shooting you, you worthless maggot."

Sunny whimpered from behind me. He was scaring her again.

"Okay, Jeb. But could you save the death threats till we're alone? She's terrified enough. You remember how that kind of stuff freaks Wanda out," I said, smiling at Wanda. She looked shocked. I normally would have laughed at her expression, but I was afraid it might scare the poor Soul behind me, so instead I turned back to Sunny. "See, Sunny? This is Wanda, the one I told you about. She'll help us―she won't let anyone hurt you, just like me."

Sunny stared at Wanda for a few seconds, eyes wide. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. She held on for dear life.

"Kyle's right. I won't let anyone hurt you," Wanda confirmed, and I breathed in relief. I knew she'd help me. And I hadn't even apologized yet. "Your name is Sunny?"

Sunny didn't answer the question. Instead she looked up at me.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid of Wanda. She's just like you." Then I turned back to Wanda. "Her real name is longer―something about ice."

"Sunlight Passing Through The Ice," Sunny whispered, and I was glad we seemed to be making progress. At least she felt comfortable enough to speak to Wanda.

"She doesn't mind being called just Sunny, though. She said it was fine," I said.

Sunny looked between me and Wanda for a few seconds before Wanda spoke.

"I was a Bear, too, Sunny," she told her. She must have been able to tell what planet she was from by Sunny's name. "They called me Lives in the Stars, then. Wanderer, here."

"Lives in the Stars," Sunny whispered, her eyes wide. "Rides the Beast."

Rides the Beast? What is that? A name?  _Wanda's_  name? Did Sunny know Wanda? Or know  _of_  Wanda?

I could see Ian's eyes were full of curiosity, along with Jeb's. I didn't look over at Jamie or Jared, but I bet their expressions were similar.

"You lived in the second crystal city, I guess," Wanda almost groaned. Well, I guess Sunny  _had_  heard of Wanda before. So, what? Was she, like, famous, or something?

"Yes. I heard the story so many times…" Sunny began.

"Did you like being a Bear, Sunny?" Wanda quickly cut her off. "Were you happy there?"

Sunny looked up at me then, eyes filled with tears. I don't think I have ever seen anyone look as sad as Sunny looked. My heart broke and I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Only it wouldn't. Sunny couldn't have what she wanted, as much as I'd like to let her stay, I couldn't. She was in Jodi's body, she had to go.

"I'm sorry," Wanda said softly, looking to me for an explanation. Wasn't Sunny's reaction enough? Wasn't it obvious that the poor girl didn't want to be sent away?

I patted Sunny's arm. "Don't be afraid. You won't be hurt. I promised."

"But I like it here. I want to stay," she whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"I know, Sunny. I know." I brought her head to my chest and held her close as she cried.

Jeb cleared his throat and Sunny jumped.

"Sorry, Sunny," Jeb apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you, there. Maybe we ought to get out of here, though." He looked around the cave at the few people who lingered, eavesdropping on our conversation. "Probably ought to git along to Doc."

"Right," I said, pulling Sunny toward the Southern tunnel, toward Doc, toward what she feared more than anything. Her fear and sadness were ruining what should be an amazing day. I was about to get Jodi back.  _My_  Jodi. The woman I loved would be back in my arms and instead of thinking about that, I was thinking about the Soul, Sunny, shivering in my arms.

Once we got to the hospital we had to be brought in one by one. The Healer they had caught on their last raid had woken up. She was human now, but apparently still afraid of humans.

I wondered if Jodi would be afraid when she woke up. Would she act like Sunny?

Doc was telling the woman about Trudy. Trudy was going to be taking care of her or something. Even though the woman was supposedly afraid of humans, she seemed plenty afraid of Wanda.

"Oh," Sunny gasped suddenly. She was staring at the tanks on the floor, along with two tanks that held Souls that were sitting on top of Doc's desk.  _Maybe they should have done something with those before we came in_ , I thought angrily as Sunny buried her face in my t-shirt again.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you," she moaned.

"I know, Sunny. I'm sorry," I said.

"I need to talk to her for a minute, Kyle," Wanda murmured.

I nodded and tried to pull Sunny away from me.

"No, no," she pleaded.

"It's okay," Wanda promised. "He's not going anywhere. I just want to ask you a few questions."

Finally, I was able to pry Sunny off of me, but the second she let go of me she grabbed onto Wanda. I followed as Wanda led Sunny to a far corner and sat her down facing the wall. I was so glad for Wanda's help. I couldn't possibly handle this girl on my own. It was so hard to stop myself from trying to comfort her. And it wasn't just because it was Jodi's body, because if that was it than I wouldn't have any problem doing what needed to be done. It was  _Sunny_ , she was just so innocent. I couldn't stand to see her upset, she didn't deserve to feel this way now, or ever. It really wasn't fair that she be sent away, but there just wasn't anything else to be done.

"Jeez. I didn't think it would be like this. This really sucks," I muttered to Wanda.

"How did you find her? And catch her?" Wanda asked while Sunny continued crying on her shoulder. "What happened? Why is she like this?"

So, I explained everything to Wanda. I told her how I went to Vegas and how I grabbed Sunny right out of her bedroom and how we talked.

"She didn't mind talking to me at all. She wasn't afraid like I'd thought she'd be. So we talked," I explained. Then I started to think about how Sunny had looked, how she had acted. She was so... "She was happy to see me," I finally said.

"I used to dream about him all the time," Sunny whispered. "Every night. I kept hoping the Seekers would find him; I missed him so much.… When I saw him, I thought it was the old dream again."

I heard Wanda swallow, hard. Sunny could make everyone's heart break for her, it seemed. I guess it wasn't just me.

I brushed my thumb across Sunny's cheek and then left it there for a moment.

"She's a good kid, Wanda. Can't we send her someplace really nice?" I didn't know what sort of places were out there, but apparently Wanda had been to enough of them to know which was the best.

"That's what I wanted to ask her about," she said to me, and then turned to Sunny. "Where have you lived, Sunny?"

"Just here and with the Bears. I was there five life terms. But I like it better here. I haven't had even a quarter of a life term here!" she whined, but it wasn't an annoying sound, it was gut-wrenching.

"I know. Believe me, I understand. Is there anywhere else, though, that you've ever wanted to go? The Flowers, maybe? It's nice there; I've been," Wanda tried again.

"I don't want to be a plant."

"The Spiders..." Wanda trailed off.

"I'm tired of cold. And I like colors."

Honestly, none of these places were sounding very nice to me.  _No wonder they wanted to come here_ , I thought.

"I know," Wanda sighed. "I haven't been a Dolphin, but I hear it's nice there. Color, mobility, family…"

"They're all so far away. By the time I got anywhere, Kyle would be… He'd be…" Sunny started crying again.

I couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want to leave because of me, but I was the one making her go. It was too much. I could handle it. Why couldn't Wanda just think of someplace that was better then here, better then  _me_? Why couldn't Sunny just be happy and leave?

"Don't you have any other choices? Aren't there a lot more places out there?" I asked.

"Not that the off-world ships are going to," Wanda said, shaking her head. "There are lots of worlds, but only a few, mostly the newer ones, are still open for settling. And I'm sorry, Sunny, but I have to send you far away. The Seekers want to find my friends here, and they'd bring you back if they could, so you could show them the way."

"I don't even know the way," Sunny sobbed. "He covered my eyes."

Wanda had to be able to come up with something. She was good at this, fixing problems. Like with the Seekers or when Jamie was sick. She could handle this, too, right?

I looked at her, pleading with her to come up with a solution.

But when she looked at me, I knew it was useless. "It's just the Bears, the Flowers, and the Dolphins. I won't send her to the Fire Planet."

Sunny shivered then. I guess there was a reason Wanda was against Fire Planet.

"Don't worry, Sunny. You'll like the Dolphins. They'll be nice. Of course they'll be nice."

But no matter what Wanda said or where we sent her, Sunny wasn't going to stop crying. She wasn't going to be happy. I knew that. She wanted to stay...because of me. She wasn't going to happy anywhere else. She  _loved_  me and I was sending her away. I felt horrible.

"Sunny, I need to ask you about Jodi." I felt myself stiffen as the words left Wanda's mouth.

"What about her?" Sunny asked.

"Is she… is she in there with you? Can you hear her?"

Sunny looked up at her then. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Does she ever talk to you? Are you ever aware of her thoughts?"

"My… body's? Her thoughts? She doesn't have any. I'm here now."

 _Crap_ , I thought. That wasn't a good sign. Didn't Melanie talk to Wanda? If Jodi was still there, wouldn't she... I mean could she still be there even if she wasn't  _talking_  to Sunny? Was that possible?

Wanda was nodding her head.

"Is that bad?" I whispered.

"I don't know enough about it to tell. It's probably not good, though," Wanda muttered.

I felt like I was about to throw up. What if Jodi wasn't there? No. I couldn't think like that. I needed to be positive, to think positive thoughts.

"How long have you been here, Sunny?" Wanda asked.

"How long is it, Kyle? Five years? Six? You disappeared before I came home."

"Six," I said.

"And how old are you?" she asked Sunny.

"I'm twenty-seven."

"Why does that matter?" I asked, wondering what it had to do with anything.

"I'm not sure. It just seems like the more time someone spent as a human before they became a soul, the better chance they might have at… making a recovery. The greater the percentage of their life they spent human, the more memories they have, the more connections, the more years being called by the right name… I don't know."

"Is twenty-one years enough?" I asked desperately. I wanted an answer, a real set-in-stone answer. Was Jodi going to alright? Was she still there or...

"I guess we'll find out," she said. It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but, apparently, it was the only one I was getting today.

"It's not fair!" Sunny cried. "Why do you get to stay? Why can't I stay, if you can?"

"That wouldn't be fair, would it? But I don't get to stay, Sunny. I have to go, too. And soon. Maybe we'll leave together. I have to go, Sunny, just like you. I have to give my body back, too."

The idea of Wanda giving Melanie her body back had never crossed my mind, but now that she said it, it made perfect sense. Wanda was a good person, just like Ian said from the beginning. She wouldn't hold Melanie hostage inside her own mind for the rest of her life. I just wish Sunny could see things the same way. Weren't all Souls supposed to think alike or something―

"What?" Ian's voice shot through the relatively quiet room.

Ian was glaring at us. No, not us. Wanda.

"Ian? What's the problem?" I asked. I was too caught up in my own problems to see what was going on.

"Wanda," Ian practically growled, completely ignoring me. He held out his hand, but Wanda didn't take it. She looked like she was going to be sick.

Ian grabbed Wanda and towed her to her feet. When Sunny came with her, he shook Wanda until Sunny let go.

"What is  _with_  you?" I demanded. He never acted like this, not with Wanda, at least.

But instead of answering me, he lifted his foot and kicked me in the face,  _hard_. Hard enough to break my nose,  _again_.

When I tried to get up, Sunny threw herself on top of me. She was trying to protect me, but it only made me fall back to the ground.

"Ian!" Wanda shouted.

"C'mon," Ian growled, dragging her to the exit of the hospital.

"Ian―"

At the moment I was preoccupied with getting Sunny off of me and getting a towel for my nose―it was gushing blood all over the dirt floor―but I heard Ian get into a confrontation with Jared at the door. Ian hit him, too, and then dragged Wanda down the hall.

I got up and walked over to one of the cots, Sunny chased behind me.

"Here, take this," Doc said, handing me a rag for my nose.

"Are―are you okay?" Sunny stuttered.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured her, patting the spot next to me on the cot.

She hopped up and wrapped her arms around my waist. My brother just had to go and make things worse, didn't he?

"It's okay, Sunny. It was just my brother, he can be a jerk sometimes," I told her, doing my best to smile while holding a bloody washcloth to my nose.

"I know," she whispered. "I remember him. I remember when you two used to... _fight_." She said the word like it was a curse.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Are you alright?" Doc asked Jared, who walked over to where I was sitting.

"Fine," Jared said. "He didn't get me as good as he got Kyle."

"What was that about anyway?" Doc asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I don't know," I admitted, shaking my head and then regretting it when my head started pounding. "One minute we were talking about Dolphins and then..." Then it clicked.

Wanda said she was  _leaving_ , Ian didn't know that. He overheard her say she was leaving and he freaked out.  _Well, he still didn't have to kick me, or scare Sunny for that matter_ , I thought.

"Can't you guess, Doc?" Jared said. I guess he figured it out, too.

Doc was pretty quick catching on, also, because his face dropped and he turned away. Maybe he didn't want her to leave, either. They  _were_  friends, after all.

After a few minutes of trying to get the woman―the healer's body hadn't remembered her name yet―to calm down, Trudy and Doc came to the consensus that she needed some sleep and Trudy escorted her from the room.

Jared also left. Only me, Sunny, Doc, and Jeb were still in the hospital, and Jeb was only hanging around the doorway.

Doc busied himself with some paperwork while I tried to relax Sunny. She was clinging to me and the sobbing had begun again.

"I'm really alright, Sunny," I told her for the hundredth time. "Why don't you lay down and take a nap? I promise no one will hurt you. Just get some rest."

She laid down, but I could tell she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, no matter how tired she was.

I looked over at Doc and our eyes met. I knew I needed to do this as fast as possible.  _Like pulling off a band-aid_ , I thought weakly and even in my head the joke fell flat. This was serious, this girl was going to be a wreck. We had to do this now.

I could see it in Doc's eyes that he knew it too. He walked over and got his tools ready.

Sunny sat up, still teary eyed. She knew this was it. She sighed and her lip quivered.

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, Sunny. I'm so sorry." I repeated the words over and over again as I laid her back down on the cot and Doc put a rag soaked with chloroform over her mouth.

Sunny didn't fight or scream or anything. She stayed perfectly still, her eyes never leaving mine. I held her hand until her eyes fluttered closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc did the procedure quickly. Jared helped him. When it was over, I stood next to Jodi's body. Doc had flipped her over so that she was lying on her back.

She looked so peaceful, but she needed to wake up. I knew she needed to wake up. I was anxious. How long did this take anyway?

"Doc," I called. He was sitting at his desk. "How long will it take for her to wake up?"

He looked up at me, eyes wary. "I don't know, Kyle. I've only done this twice. Lacey woke up almost immediately, but... the Healer's body didn't wake up for almost twenty-four hours."

I nodded. A day. I could wait a day. I had waited six years, what was one more day?

I stayed by Jodi's side, never leaving, never even thinking about leaving. My body cooperated. I didn't feel hungry or tired or anything. I just wanted to look at Jodi's face, hold her hand. Her fingers were warm, they felt nice wrapped up in mine.

I prayed that she would wake up. I needed her. When I accepted that I had lost her, I lost myself. Jodi made me whole, complete. She made me a better person. No one else had ever made me want to be better than I was.

Well, except for Sunny. She was so innocent and sweet, though. How could anyone not want to protect her?

I thought of the way she had grabbed onto me when she was afraid of everyone in the main room. The way she let Doc give her the chloroform, even though it wasn't hard to tell she desperately did not want him to.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest thinking about Sunny. The three cryotanks were sitting side-by-side on Doc's desk. Her's was the one on the left.

I felt a strange draw to it. I wanted to protect her, make sure she was alright. I got up and walked over to the desk.

Doc was still seated, but his head was now lying in his arms on the desk. He wasn't asleep, because as soon as he heard me touch Sunny's tank his head snapped up.

"What are doing?" He sounded surprised, and a little angry.

I shook my head. "I can't leave her over here." He started to stand, his face looked  _very_  angry now. I put my hands up in front of my chest to show him I meant no harm. "No. I meant... Well, I just meant, I feel bad... About taking her out. She was so scared. She must be so scared." I looked down at the cryotank and brushed my fingers over the lid. "Can I bring her back with me by Jodi? I don't want her to be alone."

Doc's mouth was hanging open. "Oh. Yes, of course, Kyle. She would like that, I think. Just be careful with it." Then his look turned apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just... thought―I'm sorry," he added in a rush.

"It's okay, Doc." I picked up Sunny's tank and walked back over to Jodi. Once I was holding her hand and Sunny's tank, I felt better. I didn't mean to hurt either of them. But I had. Sunny, because I forced her out of her body, and Jodi, because I wasn't smart enough to go with her to her grandparent's. They had called and invited her to visit, and then  _she_  invited  _me_. I didn't want to, I didn't want to miss tryouts for the University football team. I let her go, I let her die alone.

Tears stung my eyes and I looked down at Jodi. Her body was still very much alive. If that was all I loved about her, her looks, I could've left Sunny inside her head. That was the thing about the alien invasion, it taught you to see other humans for who they were, not what they looked like. Their personality was what was important.

I squeezed Jodi's hand tighter.  _Please, please let her wake up. I'll do anything. Please. I need her. I need to apologize for leaving her, I need to_ ―

My silent prayer was interrupted when Ian came into the hospital.

"Doc, I need you to meet me in the game room in a couple minutes," he demanded.

"Is everything alright, Ian?" Doc's voice sounded sad. I wondered why that was. Maybe because he felt bad for Ian, with Wanda leaving and all.

I glanced up once, but Ian wasn't looking at me. I could see his face though. He looked horrible. He had definitely been crying. I looked back down at Jodi.

The girl Ian loved was leaving of her own freewill. It sucked, sure, but what would I look like if Jodi didn't...?

I couldn't think that thought. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"No. It's not. We're having a tribunal," Ian said and then he disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

"Will you be alright here, by yourself, for a little while?" Doc asked, his voice was weary.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me," I told him.

He left and then it was just me. I stared at Jodi. I held her hand, stroked her cheek. I kissed her lips. Nothing. She wasn't going to wake up tonight.

I couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't going to wake up at all, though. It was like a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, the kind you get when you just know something's wrong. It made it hard to breathe. I tried my best to ignore it.

I thought about Jodi.

_"Kyle! Kyle, hurry or were gonna be late!" Jodi yelled from over by my jeep. It was parked in the driveway, right behind my Dad's car._

_She was always so impatient. Whenever we went anyplace she had to be a half hour early. It was cute,_ sometimes _._

_We were going to formal dance at our college. Jodi's sorority was holding it as a fundraiser and she was supposed to be in charge of it._

_She was wearing a pink strapless dress that made her look like a princess. I was wearing a black tuxedo that I had rented. I had also rented a limousine, but I didn't tell her that part. My Dad had helped me pay for it. My Mom and Dad were inside right now, waiting to jump out when the limo pulled up in front of our house._

_"Alright, alright. My parents just want to take a few pictures," I said. It was then I noticed the limo turning the corner onto my street. This was going to be perfect._

_"We took pictures in the house already," she complained. "And, no offense Kyle, but I don't think we need pictures in front of your busted up jeep." She smiled, teasing me._

_"Oh,_ fine _," I said, pretending to be hurt. "Well, if that's how you feel..."_

_The limo pulled up to the curb at that exact moment. It was straight out of a movie. It couldn't have turned out better if I'd planned it. Jodi's face lit up and her mouth fell open wide._

_"A_ limo _?" she screeched._

_I smiled at her and my parents ran out the front door._

_"You got a limo?" She ran over and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me. My Mom was already taking pictures._

_"But, Kyle, how did you afford it? You didn't need to do this, it's too expensive," Jodi said softly._

_"Don't worry about it, baby," I said and kissed her on lightly on the lips._

_My parents took pictures for a while and then Jodi and I got in the limo and went to the dance. It was a pretty insignificant evening, except that that was the night I decided I was going to ask her to marry me. That was only a few weeks before the... souls took over._

I squeezed Jodi's hand tighter. The tears were burning my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I didn't wipe them away because both of my hands were occupied at the moment. One with Jodi's hand and the other with Sunny's tank.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Sunny for taking Jodi away. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she was placed in Jodi. It wasn't her fault Jodi wasn't waking up.

Doc came back in then. We didn't talk much over the next hour. Doc didn't seem himself, but I wasn't in the greatest mood at the moment either. He would come over and check on Jodi every twenty minutes or so.

"Hey, Doc," Trudy said quietly entering the hospital. I could hear her walking to his desk, but I didn't look up.

They discussed the Healer's body. Trudy said she still couldn't remember her name, but said it was something like Mandy. They talked for a few minutes and then Trudy wanted to get back, incase Mandy woke up. I guess she was staying with Trudy for right now.

Would Jodi be like that? When she woke up? Would she remember her life, who she was? Would she remember  _me_?

Doc came over to check on Jodi again and that's when I heard Wanda come into the hospital.

"You'll want to be gentle with that," she murmured, coming closer.

I kept my eyes on Jodi. Doc was checking her pulse or something.

"Yeah, Doc told me that," I said. "I'm being careful. I just… didn't want to leave her alone over there. She was so sad and so… sweet."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it, if she knew," she said softly.

I nodded. "Is there something I'm supposed to be doing here? Is there some way to help?"

"Talk to her, say her name, talk about things she'll remember. Talk about Sunny, even. That helped with the Healer's host."

"Mandy," Doc told her. "She says it's not exactly right, but it's close."

"Mandy," Wanda repeated. "Where is she?"

"With Trudy―that was a good call there. Trudy's exactly the right person. I think she's gotten her to sleep."

"That's good. Mandy will be okay."

"I hope so," Doc muttered. "I've got lots of questions for her." He still didn't seem to be himself. He seemed  _sad_.

I couldn't think of anything to say to Jodi. What  _could_  I say? Instead I had let myself listen to there conversation. But now Wanda noticed.

She touched Jodi's arm. "Like this, Kyle. Jodi? Jodi, can you hear me? Kyle's waiting for you, Jodi. He got himself in a lot of trouble getting you here―everybody who knows him wants to beat him senseless."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up slightly, even though I couldn't manage a real smile.

"Not that you're surprised to hear that," Ian said. I hadn't realized he was there. I was still looking at Jodi. "When hasn't that been the case, eh, Jodi? It's good to see you again, sweetheart. Though I wonder if you feel the same way. Must have been a nice break to get rid of this idiot for so long."

"You remember Ian, of course. Never has managed to catch up to me in anything, but he keeps trying," I said. "Hey, Ian, you got anything you want to say to me?"

"Not really," he said.

"I'm waiting for an apology."

"Keep waiting."

"Can you believe he kicked me in the face, Jodes?" I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer. "For no reason at all."

Talking to her made me feel better. Having Ian here also made me feel better. It was nice to have someone here who cared. Doc cared, but Doc didn't know Jodi.

"Who needs an excuse, eh, Jodi?" Ian joked.

"Keep it up, Kyle," Wanda murmured. "That's just right. She'll come around."

Why had I ever been afraid of this girl? She was just as sweet as Sunny, and she really was a good friend to me, despite having tried to kill her. I had to apologize.

"Wanda?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Um... why?" she asked. She seemed surprised.

"For trying to kill you. Guess I  _was_  wrong."

I heard Ian gasp. "Please tell me you have some kind of recording device available, Doc."

"Nope. Sorry, Ian." Doc shrugged.

"This moment should be preserved. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Kyle O'Shea would admit to being wrong. C'mon, Jodi. That ought to  _shock_  you awake," Ian said.

"Jodi, baby, don't you want to defend me? Tell Ian I never  _have_  been wrong before," I laughed.

I heard Wanda move away from the cot, but I still didn't look up. "I'm tired, Ian," she said.

"I'll bet you are. Did you stay up with the Heal―with Mandy all night?" he asked.

"Yeah," she yawned.

"Have a nice night, Doc," Ian said, heading to the exit with Wanda. "Good luck, Kyle. We'll be back in the morning."

"Night, Kyle. See you, Doc," Wanda said. And then they were gone and I smiled because my brother was  _so_  whipped.

I was pretty tired also, come to think about it. I pulled another cot over next to Jodi's and laid down on it. I wrapped an arm around Jodi―the other still held Sunny's tank―and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of Wanda screaming.

"Where is she? Doc, where is she?"

I didn't know who she was looking for or why she was so upset. Wanda never yelled. I squinted my eyes and twisted my head to look over at them then. Wanda was sitting a cot―she had her back to me―and Jared stood next to her. Doc was standing near her also. He opened his mouth to answer her question, but Jared beat him to it.

"It's okay, baby. She's fine. She's right here," Jared told her. His voice was soothing. He was trying to comfort her.

My gaze drifted to the cryotank that Jared held in his hands, and suddenly I understood. Wanda had given Melanie her body back. It wasn't Wanda sitting there, it was Melanie. Wanda was in that tank.

"Oh, Jared. Oh." She hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Oh, Mel," Jared crooned, holding her head to his chest. "I missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" He was smiling now, he looked practically giddy.

"Never," Melanie agreed. "Oh, Jared." And then she kissed him. I turned my head away. It was a personal moment and I really didn't want to see it.

I could see Doc standing over by his desk. His eyes were also averted―his gaze briefly drifted to mine. I looked down at the limp girl in my arms. Jodi was still unconscious and she didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon. I still held Sunny's tank in my other arm.

I sat up, careful not to jostle Jodi or Sunny, and yawned. That caught the attention of the happy couple in the corner. Jared and Melanie turned to look at me. I was afraid of what Melanie would say to me. I had tried to kill Wanda and inadvertently tried killed Melanie. But she didn't say anything, she just stared down at Jodi's motionless form and frowned.

I didn't like knowing that everyone was pitying me at that moment. Jared got his girl back, but poor Kyle, his girl was still unconscious. I shook my head.

"Ian's not going to like this, ya' know?" I told them.

"I know," both Jared and Melanie said simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment. Jared smiled slightly.

Doc only looked at his feet and then walked to his desk, silently. It was weird. Doc still wasn't himself. Before he had seemed sad, but now he seemed...  _guilty_?

"I have to talk to him," Melanie said. "I need to tell him..."

"He's not going to be in the best mood," Jared muttered.

"I know that. But I promised, Jared. I told her I'd help him. He deserves to know, before everyone else finds out. He needs to here it from us."

"Fine," Jared said after a few seconds. "But let me talk to him first." When Melanie looked like she was about to protest he put his hand up to stop her. "I'll get him and bring him back here. You shouldn't be running around anyway. Right, Doc?"

Doc looked at Jared and then at Melanie. "Yes. I think it would be better for you to rest, for a little while at least."

"Okay," she agreed. "But could you go get him right now? He needs to know. And I want to see Jamie." Her breath caught. "I'd rather he didn't have to see any arguments that might occur, though."

"Okay. Be right back." Jared kissed her on the forehead and then walked from the room.

Melanie watched him go and then turned her eyes on me. She hopped down off her cot and stretched her limbs. I assumed it was because she hadn't been able to control her body in so long. It must've been nice.

Doc was sitting at his desk, head buried in his arms. I think he was feeling guilty for taking Wanda out of Melanie. They were friends. And because Ian didn't know yet, that probably only made him feel guiltier.

"Hey," she said, walking over to Jodi's cot. She looked down at Jodi and smiled. "Is there any change?"

"No. Not yet," I told her.

It was very strange talking to Melanie. She looked like Wanda. I only knew her as Wanda. I didn't know Melanie, but she knew me. It was the same as when I first spoke to Sunny. It was like I was speaking to Jodi―she looked like her and sounded like her―but it wasn't Jodi, it was Sunny.

 _I guess Wanda being a soul wasn't as big of an issue as I thought it was_ , I realized. Wanda was her own being and now that she was gone it felt every bit as strange as if she were a human taken over by a soul.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kyle," she stuttered. I looked up at her and noticed tears in her eyes. "This will all work out. I'm sure of it."

I wasn't sure she was still talking to me. I noticed, for the first time, that she held Wanda's tank in her hands. She was tracing the lid with her thumb.

I realized I should probably apologize to her, too. She was being so nice, it made me feel even worse. "Melanie?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I'm sorry," I told her. "For trying to kill you and Wanda. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I know," she said, still looking down at the occupied tank. "I hated you for that. I thought that Uncle Jeb should've kicked you out."

I flinched.

"But I think Wanda was right. You  _do_  belong here. And you're not  _that_  bad of a guy." She smiled at me and then looked down at the cryotank I held in my hands.

I looked down also. I looked between Jodi and Sunny, and became... curious.

"So, you didn't hate Wanda? For taking your body away?" I asked, sheepishly.

She laughed and brushed the top of Wanda's tank again. "Oh, no. I hated her, but only in the beginning. Wanda is... She's my sister, my friend. I'm going to figure out a way to get her back." There was determination in her voice now.

I looked at Jodi's peaceful face. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would've been like for her. Sunny had never heard Jodi, not the may Wanda heard Melanie, but did that mean Jodi wasn't...  _aware_?

"Do you think..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say, what to ask. I had so many questions that she probably couldn't answer. I didn't even know if I wanted the answers to any of my questions.

"What was it like?" I asked, finally, still looking at Jodi. Melanie didn't answer right away and I realized my question may have been too personal. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No. No, it's okay," she said. "It was... weird, at first. But I got used to it. Once I realized I could trust Wanda, it made everything a whole lot easier. When I wasn't afraid she would give up my secrets and kill everyone I'd ever loved, I wasn't so stressed all the time. It was hard not having any control over anything, but just being here, with Jared and Jamie and Uncle Jeb, made it easier to handle. Hell, even Ian wasn't  _so_  bad," She laughed.

"Yeah. I probably would've kicked his ass if I were you." I smiled.

"Yeah. Well, I thought about it. Even tried a couple of times." Then her tone turned somber. "This is going to destroy him."

"Yes," I said. "It will."

We were both staring at Jodi. But, while I was actually watching Jodi breathe―in, out, in, out―Melanie was just staring into space, not really looking at anything.

"I tried to convince her..." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I told her to stay."

That surprised me. I knew she cared about Wanda―just the way she handled her cryotank was enough to convince me of that―but to actually give your body, your  _life_ , to someone else... But I suppose that was what Wanda had done for her. Why wouldn't Melanie feel the same way?

I was about to say something when I heard footsteps coming down the south tunnel. No, running down the south tunnel, two pairs.

Jared was back, and he brought Ian with him. Melanie heard them too. She grimaced and then turned toward the entrance.

Ian burst through the door a few seconds later. After a quick glance around the room, he ran to Melanie and took Wanda's cryotank from her. She let him have it without a fight. Tears were threatening to spill over from his eyes, but he didn't seem to care.

My heart broke for Ian. I had tried to protect him from Wanda since she first came to the caves. I just never knew that this was the way she would end up hurting him. A broken heart was the worst pain anyone could ever experience. And Ian had never had that experience before. He had never loved anyone enough to get his heart broken. But he loved Wanda that much and she had left him, because she was too good a person to stay at the expense of someone else. It was ironic, everything Ian loved about Wanda―her kindness and selflessness―was the reason he lost her.

"I'm sorry, Ian." Melanie was standing beside him. It looked as though she was about to start crying. "I'm so sorry. We'll figure out a way to get her back, I promise."

Ian didn't seem to be listening though. He nodded once and walked over to sit on one of the other cots. He absently stroked the lid of the tank the same way Melanie had.

I wanted to talk to him. I needed to talk to him, but I knew he had to deal with this himself first. He needed some time to get his head on straight.

Melanie and Jared both walked toward him.

Ian looked up for the first time. "I'm alright," he told them. "Just think of a way to get her back. Please. A way that she'll be happy with." Then he ducked his head and whispered something to Wanda's tank.

After a few silent minutes, Jared and Melanie asked Doc, who was still seated at his desk―trying to avoid glancing at Ian, I thought―if it was alright for them to go see Jamie. Doc said it was fine and the two of them left, hand in hand.

Doc put his head back down on the desk, trying to sleep or just thinking. Ian never looked up from Wanda's tank―he was constantly stroking it or murmuring to it. And I sat there on my cot next to Jodi, staring at the woman I loved and wondering if she'd ever wake up again.

After an hour or so, Doc began to snore. Ian had gotten up from the cot and now sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall. He was crying and I couldn't take it. I had to say something to make him feel better. I hated to see my brother this upset.

I got up, placing Sunny's tank on my cot and rubbing Jodi's arm, and walked across the room. I sat down on the floor next to Ian. I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. Ian had never needed much encouragement to get going in these types of conversations.

I heard him suck in a quick breath and then a quiet sob escaped him. "How did you survive?" he asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I knew Jodi wouldn't want me to give up. And then there was you to take care of." I smiled at him.

He scoffed at that, but through his tears it just sounded like a hiccup. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get her back, I promise. Don't worry about it so much."

He nodded his head. "I know. That's what's killing me."

I looked at him, confused. I didn't understand. He went on before I had a chance to ask what he meant.

"Wanda wanted to be... buried, so she wouldn't be a-a... parasite anymore. She didn't want to leave Earth." He took a deep breath. "What if she doesn't want to―" He hiccuped. "―to be here, with me? What if this isn't what she wants, Kyle?"

I had only seen my brother this upset once before, the night my parents were taken by the souls. He had cried that night, a lot, and it looked like tonight was going to be just as bad.

"Ian, she didn't want to stay because of Melanie. You know that. She didn't want to take someone's life away from them. I'm sure we'll figure out a way for her to stay. She said that the younger someone was when they were implanted the less likely it would be for them to...  _remain_  in their body, right?"

He nodded and sniffed.

It was weird to be looking at it from this perspective. Trying to figure out a way to get a soul  _into_  a body without the human sticking around. But if Ian loved her than that was exactly what we were going to have to do.

"We'll get her back. Even if she has to be a kid for a while," I laughed.

He shook his head. "She won't like it. You see? That's what I'm afraid of. What if we bring her back and she doesn't like it? What if she really doesn't want to stay?" He sniffed again and hugged the tank closer to him. "She's stubborn, Kyle. She'd do this again if she had to. She'll get her way eventually."

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Wanda loves you, alright? I've seen the way she looks at you. And you've made it  _very_  clear how you feel about her." He actually smiled, then. It was a weak smile, but better than nothing.

"She'll stay. I know she will. Because of you, she'll stay," I assured him.

"You know, you're really not the best judge of character, Kyle."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, probably not. But I know  _you_. And you wouldn't be sitting here right now if she wasn't worth it. That means she must love you too, because I don't think you'd waste your time on someone who didn't care about you. You're not  _that_  stupid."

Ian laughed once, but it wasn't exactly a happy sound. "You really are an idiot, Kyle. But thanks."

"No problem, little brother." I messed his hair with my hand and then stood up.

I walked back over to Jodi's cot. She was in the same position I left her in. Why couldn't she just wake up already? I wished there was some way to tell if she was going to come back. The waiting was killing me. Every second that passed felt like I was losing her all over again. The small glimmer of hope that I had had these past few days was fading. The worst part was, there was nothing I could do to help her. Her body was there, in front of me, alive, but Jodi might not be in there. She might really be...  _dead_. And there just wasn't anyway to tell.

"Jodi's going to be okay, Kyle," Ian called from behind me.

I didn't turn around. I brushed the hair out of Jodi's face and felt the tears stinging my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Ian spent the rest of the night in the hospital with me and Doc. I fell asleep after our talk, but I didn't think Ian got much rest. When I woke up the next morning he was still in the same position I'd left him in.

Melanie and Jared came to check on him a few times. I figured she'd rather be in here with a depressed Ian, than out there with all of those people asking her questions. Apparently, Melanie was the center of attention in the caves. Everyone wanted to meet the girl who's body Wanda had controlled for so long. The few times I went out to use the latrine or get something to eat, it was all anyone could talk about. No one could believe Wanda had given Melanie her body back.

Some were sad, some were happy, but most looked... confused. I had to admit, it was weird talking to Melanie. She was nice, but she wasn't Wanda. People were so used to calling her Wanda that they still did sometimes. Melanie flinched every time someone did, but I didn't think it was out of anything but grief.

Melanie missed Wanda, a lot. Whenever she came to talk to Ian she would try to think of ways to get Wanda back. Everyone knew that the only way was to steal her a new body, but they had to make sure the human wasn't still inside. The only way to do that was to get her someone young. That was what Melanie said, but she and Ian both agreed that Wanda would be pissed. She didn't want to be a child.

Ian got a lot better after that first day. He didn't cry again, but he never let go of Wanda's tank. He wouldn't even let Melanie hold it. She didn't argue about, even though I think se wanted to.

Jamie was so happy that he had his sister back, but he said that he lost his other sister in the process. That amazed me. The kid didn't hold a grudge against Wanda for taking his sister and he really missed her. He told Melanie that he was going with her and Jared when they went to find Wanda a new body. Melanie looked like she didn't want him to go, but she let him.

Melanie and Ian decided that Wanda needed a body, even if she didn't like it. Well, Melanie decided and Ian went along with it. He wanted so badly to see Wanda he would've agreed to anything. Melanie, Jared, and Jamie left on a raid to get a body the next day.

As the days passed Ian was beginning to become depressed again. And so was I. Jodi hadn't woken up. It had been three days and still hadn't woken up. I was dying inside. It felt like I was losing he all over again.

How could this happen? How could I get so much hope, only to have trampled on? What kind of a God would do that?

But then again, I supposed I deserved it. I hadn't been the best guy since the world ended. I'd commited my share of sins. Trying to kill Wanda topped the list.

I didn't deserve Jodi. Maybe that was why I had this gut feeling that she wasn't going to wake up. I had had it ever since Doc took Sunny out. Jodi was gone. She wasn't coming back.

Knowing something and being able to accept it are two totally different things. I spent the next two days trying to come to grips with it, holing that I was wrong. I sat by Jodi's side, day and night, talking to her, kissing her forehead. I held her hands and stroked her hair. When I was sure Doc was asleep I would tell her everything I had done, all of the bad things. I confessed everything I was feeling to her sleeping body. I prayed, out loud, hoping someone would hear me, but there was never any answer. I was alone again. Always alone.

Ian tried to comfort me, but he was dealing with his own issues. Mel and Jared had come back with a body. A young girl's body. Ian had told them he didn't care what she looked like, but she looked about fourteen. He was expecting her to be young, not too young Melanie promised, but young enough that the host wouldn't have been able to stick around. I didn't think she was that young, but definitely still in her teens.

The body was small, with long blonde hair. Lots of it. She was really pretty, which was sort of a problem I think. Ian was too good a person to did anything... intimate with that body, no matter how he felt about Wanda. Not when it was so young. I wasn't sure I agreed with that though. I mean, technically, Wanda was thousands of years old. It wasn't like he would've been taking advantage or anything, she knew how these things worked. I'm sure she had more than enough of memories from Melanie to understand how it worked.

They had to wait a few days before they could do the insertion and I knew my brother was going crazy. He sat in the hospital everyday, "trying" to wake the girl's body up. Ian, Melanie, Jamie, and Jared all took turns talking to her, but none of them wanted the girl to wake up.

It probably seemed twisted to anyone on the outside. Almost everyone in the caves wanted a soul more than the human the body belonged to. As much as I was hurting because if Jodi, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with them. Even I wanted Wanda back. I was sick of hearing my brother whine. He was going to get his girlfriend back in a couple days, my girlfriend was lying on a cot with no signs of brain activity.

Doc had some... opinions about that. He said that Jodi's body wouldn't last much longer. He said her muscles would begin to atrophy. If Jodi didn't come back soon she would die, but she was already dead if she didn't come back, right?

What if she wasn't? What if she was just too weak to regain control? I had been trying to come to terms with Jodi being dead, but when I was told that her body would die in a few more days, I couldn't handle it. If there was a chance she was in there than I couldn't give up on her. I loved Jodi with every cell inside my body. How could I give up? What would I do, just... bury her?

I shook my head. No. I couldn't bury Jodi, not ever. If she died so did I. I wouldn't be able to survive without her again. Then I looked over at Sunny's tank. It was sitting on the cot next to Jodi—I still couldn't manage to leave her on Doc's desk with the other souls.

If Sunny were to... look or search or whatever, for Jodi...? Would that work? It couldn't hurt, right? I mean, Sunny was in there for so long anyway. And she was a sweet kid, she would look for Jodi if I asked her. I just couldn't bury Jodi's body. I couldn't.

This wasn't like when Wanda came back inside Melanie and Jared had freaked out. This was different. Jodi's been gone for years, I'm not angry at Sunny for taking her from me. It wasn't Sunny's fault. But Sunny was the only one who could help me now. She could help me get Jodi back. Or if, at the very least, she could keep a part of Jodi alive.

It was weird, but I'd rather see Sunny wandering around in Jodi's body than knowing it was dead and gone. With Sunny there was at least a chance. And if Jodi... was gone, I was sure she wouldn't mind Sunny using her body. Jodi had always checked the box marked organ donor on her drivers license, isn't that sort of the same thing? Sunny didn't want to be Jodi or steal her life, she just needed a body to live.

I told Doc to put Sunny back in Jodi's body.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few months since I found Sunny and everything was starting to sink in. Jodi was probably gone, I'd probably never speak to her again, and yet, I spoke to her everyday. Well, her body, at least.

I love Jodi, I always will. And I hate that she's gone. But it's something I've come to terms with in the last six years. Jodi's not coming back, she's gone. Sunny is here now.

It's confusing, Sunny being in Jodi's body and all. She loves me, because of Jodi. Sometimes I wonder if it's like it was with Wanda and Jared. She loves me because of the body she's in, so what would happen if she was taken out of that body?

I asked her to look for Jodi, and while I am dealing with the reality that she probably isn't coming back, what if she does? What if Jodi does come back, and what would happen when Sunny gets her own body?

Wanda fell in love with Ian even though Melanie loved Jared. Could Sunny fall in love with someone else? If Jodi wasn't there, if Sunny fell in love with someone else anyway, would she leave me?

I couldn't just ignore Sunny because she wasn't Jodi. And, as I spent time with her, I realized she wasn't anything like Jodi. I realized I liked Sunny, not because of what she looked like, but her personality. I liked Sunny, a lot.

Even Sunny was confused by our relationship. She once told me she didn't know how I could stand to be around her at all. I tried to explain it to her. I told her that it was different with her. Sunny was a different person. It was confusing, but it was like I had a different girlfriend now.

When Jodi had been taken I'd wanted to go after her. I would have gone after her, I would've run into a room filled with Seekers to save her. I would've died happily just for the chance to see her again, but I had to think about Ian. He needed me. I could protect him, save him. Ian was my priority, then. I couldn't help Jodi, but I needed to save my brother. So I left and never looked back.

It was hard, more than that, agonizing, to know she was gone. But I stayed strong, or at least tried to stay strong, for Ian. Once we found the caves it was a little easier, but only a little. At least I knew that there were others out there, that we weren't the only humans left in the world. But I knew I'd never be happy again. I knew that with more certainty and conviction then I'd ever felt in my entire life. Until I met Sunny.

Sunny wasn't Jodi. She could never be Jodi. I wasn't about to just pretend like they were the same, because they weren't, but I cared about Sunny, too. Differently from Jodi. Separately.

Sunny wasn't a carbon copy of Jodi. She looked like her, but had a completely different personality. Sunny was shy and scared, while Jodi was strong and brave. Sunny needed me in ways Jodi never did. And I loved that about her.

Jodi was strong and decisive and independent. I loved how she never took no for an answer and always managed to get what she wanted. But Sunny wasn't like that at all. She wasn't weak, but she wasn't strong the way Jodi or even Wanda were. I couldn't imagine Sunny out on a raid. Not that I didn't trust her, I just couldn't imagine her being that good of an actress.

Sunny couldn't hide emotions well. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and I loved that. It was nice, not having to guess at what she was feeling. I could tell just by looking at her. She loved me and she showed it, even though she did try not to. She didn't want to upset me, she didn't want to presume that the feelings were mutual.

But as time went on, I knew that I did care about Sunny very much. She was beautiful, and not because she was in Jodi's body. Honestly, if Sunny were in a different body it probably would've been easier to make sense of my feelings.

Everytime I looked at Sunny, it felt like a betrayal to Jodi. If it wasn't her body, I could've just moved on and been with Sunny. Although, I'm not sure I would've given her much of a chance. And then again, she probably wouldn't have even noticed me except to run and hide. She would've thought I was scary, the same way she was scared of everything else here.

I hated that, that she was so frightened of everything. I wanted her to be comfortable, I wanted her to feel safe here. She was safe. No one here would hurt her the way I had hurt Wanda.

Sunny really liked Wanda. She was the only other person Sunny really trusted beside me. Although, she was petrified of Ian. She had been ever since that day he kicked me in the hospital. Sunny tried to hide it from me. She didn't want to upset me, since he was my brother. And what was funny was that she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was scared for me. Sunny remembered him from Jodi's memories and knew that things like that happened sometimes, but it still freaked her out.

Everything was good in the caves. I had Sunny, who was looking for Jodi—I couldn't give up even if it was a long shot. Ian had Wanda, Jared had Melanie. We were one big happy family.

The six of us spent a lot of time together. I liked that. I sort of lost touch with my brother over the years. I guessed it was because after Jodi... I became bitter. I was a pain to deal with, I knew that, but Ian and I used to get along pretty well before the invasion. I liked that I finally had my brother back.

I was happy, happier than I'd ever thought I would be again. I owed that all to Wanda. She was the reason for all of this.

I looked around the kitchen. I was sitting on the stone counter, Sunny tucked under my arm. It was dinnertime and everyone was here. Ian was leaning against the counter directly opposite me, a bowl of pasta in one hand, the other wrapped around Wanda's waist. Jamie was on the counter next to Wanda, laughing at something Jared had said. Jared and Melanie were sitting next to the kid, holding hands as they finished their meals.

This little blonde girl standing next to my brother had brought us all so much joy and happieness. I felt guilty everyday for what I almost did to her. Not only would I have killed her and Melanie and destroyed Ian, Jared, and Jamie in the process, but I would've taken away any chance I had at being happy as well. Wanda had given me hope, something I hadn't had since I lost Jodi. Not only did she give me a chance to get Jodi back, but she had inadvertently caused me to meet Sunny.

I hugged Sunny closer to me and I could feel that she was was smiling against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of her head. It wasn't something I had done much, but I was getting more in the habit of it. Sunny turned her face up to meet my gaze, her wide black eyes shining like the night sky. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, her dark eyes glowing in the lantern light. Every time I saw it I was taken back. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it.

I smiled gently at this sweet girl in my arms and knew that everything would work itself out. I looked around me, at my family, and knew that everything was going to be okay, because no matter what happened with Sunny and Jodi, I had them to help me through it.


End file.
